Love Him, Cuff Him
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: Bree Henderson is the youngest teenage girl to ever apply for the job of being a spy and get accepted. Being sixteen years old and the youngest spy in the world, she doesn't have time for love. She gets her first task: Take down Chase Davenport, one of the youngest teenage criminals in America. But there's a catch: Bree has to fall in love with Chase. (OCC & AU, T/M, whole family)
1. AN 1

**Full summary: Bree Henderson is the youngest teenage girl to ever apply for the job of being a spy and get accepted. Being at the tender age of sixteen and the youngest trained spy in the world, she doesn't have time for love, cars, what she's going to wear for Prom, boyfriend troubles, or any of the luxuries that other normal teenage girls have. She has to worry about arresting criminals, stopping terrorists from blowing up cities across America, and, most importantly, not dying every day.**

**Bree gets her eleventh task a few weeks later after she applies, which just may be the hardest task she has ever faced yet: Take down Chase Davenport, one of the youngest, smartest teenage criminals in America, who has always managed to slip through their grasp every time. He's on America's Most Wanted list and is only sixteen years old.**

**Arresting him then sending him back to HQ sounds easy, right?**

**But there's a catch: Bree has to fall in love with Chase in order to get close to him. Then, when his guard is done, when he thinks he can trust her fully, make ****_him_**** fall in love with ****_her_****, arrest him.**

**Will Bree be able to go through with it? Or will she fall in love with Chase in the process? (OCC AND AU, unrelated and no bionics.)**

**((Hey there guys. This is my first story with doing something like this, and I wanted to share it with you. What should I do? Should I start this story? Leave a review if I should start it or not!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Full summary: Bree Henderson is the youngest teenage girl to ever apply for the job of being a spy and get accepted. Being at the tender age of sixteen and the youngest trained spy in the world, she doesn't have time for love, cars, what she's going to wear for Prom, boyfriend troubles, or any of the luxuries that other normal teenage girls have. She has to worry about arresting criminals, stopping terrorists from blowing up cities across America, and, most importantly, not dying every day.**

**Bree gets her eleventh task a few weeks later after she applies, which just may be the hardest task she has ever faced yet: Take down Chase Davenport, one of the youngest, smartest teenage criminals in America, who has always managed to slip through their grasp every time. He's on America's Most Wanted list and is only sixteen years old.**

**Arresting him then sending him back to HQ sounds easy, right?**

**But there's a catch: Bree has to fall in love with Chase in order to get close to him. Then, when his guard is done, when he thinks he can trust her fully, make ****_him_**** fall in love with ****_her_****, arrest him.**

**Will Bree be able to go through with it? Or will she fall in love with Chase in the process? (OCC AND AU, unrelated and no bionics.)**

**((Hey there guys. I'm not too proud of this chapter, but it's only the beginning. I hope you enjoy!))**

Chapter one.

Hi. My name is Bree Henderson and I am sixteen years old. I have brown hair and brown eyes, and I am the youngest spy to ever live. My best friend, who is also a trained spy, is my friend Adam Milligan. He's eighteen years old and he has black hair and brown eyes. He's very protective of me, and we're like siblings. If anyone ever threatens to heart either of us, we'd most definitely empty a round of bullets into their skulls without hesitating for a second.

Adam is insanely strong. He can lift weights at 135 pounds and not even break a sweat.

"Milligan, Henderson, there's a job for you." Donald Smith, our boss, says, walking up to us with a manila folder in his hand.

"Sure," I say, "what is the job?"

"Chase Davenport."

I instantly perk up, and frown a bit. "What about Chase Davenport?"

Chase Davenport is the world's most dangerous sixteen year old criminal, who has brown hair and brown eyes, much like Adam and I do. He's managed to slip through the FBI's grasp more than a dozen times, and manages to sneak past everything we throw at him.

"We know where he is." Donald says, opening the folder and placing it onto the table.

There's a high definition and colored picture of him sitting on a painted white bench. If he wasn't a high functioning sociopath and major psychopath, I'd almost think he was cute. He has light brown hair that's spiked up in the front, but smooth and glossy in the back, and dark brown eyes, like melted milk chocolate.

"You have to get close to him." Smith explains.

My eyes grow wide, and Adam blinks in shock.

It stays silent for a few seconds before I break the silence. "Are you _fucking_ _kidding _me? There is no way in hel-"

Adam clamps his hand over my mouth to get me to shut up. His brown eyes are wide. "What Bree means to say is...We'll take it."

I rip his hand away from my mouth, my eyes wide. "I will not-"

"Bree, we've got no other choice." Davenport says calmly, closing the crisp manila folder. "We need to take him down, and this is the only way we can. You two need to get close to him."

Adam nods. "Okay, that sounds easy enough-"

Smith glances at Adam. "Yeah, Adam, you need to become friends with him, almost like a brother." His brown eyes skirt over to me, and I frown at his action. "Bree, that means you need to fall in love with Chase Davenport."

Is it bad to say that I almost flipped a wooden table and was tempted to punch my egotistical, annoying boss in the face? I don't see anything wrong with that. "You want me to _what_?!" I shout, my eyes widening.

"Yeah, I know, it could be dangerous, but-"

"I am not doing that!" I insist, glaring at Donald.

"You have to. If we want to bring this guy down, you have to go with it."

I breathe in and out through my nose. "Fine."

"Okay, good. You'll have to change you names. Henderson, your name is now Bree Rose Parker, and Milligan, your new name is Adam Robert Parker." Smith moves away, and Adam and I stare at each other, disbelief clear on my face and my eyes grow wide slightly in shock.

Oh boy. What the _hell _have we just gotten ourselves into?


	3. Chapter 3

**((Thank you guys so much for all of the amazing reviews. Note: I changed FBI to spy because I don't know a whole lot about FBI work. So, remember, Spy.))**

**((And thanks to a reviewer for pointing out that I put Davenport instead of Smith. It's a force of habit. Sorry. So if I do it again, please point it out or something, because it's instinctive.))**

**((The house that is described is the Davenport Mansion, but only Tasha and Leo live in it.))**

I bite my lip and glance over at Adam, feeling just a tiny bit nervous, but also a little bit scared. What if Tasha and Leo don't like us? What should we tell Donald then? I mean, Donald _did_ just kind of dump Adam and I on the Dooley family. And, by the sounds of it, the only thing that Leo and Tasha know is that we're living with them for as long as we need to, and that we're brother and sister. They no nothing about us, the real us, (if you want me to dumb it down some more, the spies-working-for-the-government us,) or Chase Davenport.

If they knew anything else, then the whole mission would be in very serious jeopardy of failing, and we wouldn't be able to catch Chase Davenport once and for all.

Those are the perks of being a spy, I guess. Scaring civilians into doing whatever we want.

I just really, really, really hope Leo and Tasha are nice to us and not hostile.

This is totally going come back and bite us in the ass someday, I can just tell.

"Bree," Adam says, glancing over at me and smoothing down his shirt that got crumpled a little bit, "come on. We need to go to Mission Creek."

Right. Mission Creek. Word is that Mission Creek is where Chase Davenport lives, according to some reliable sources, so that's where Adam and I are going to live until this mission is over.

"Okay." I say, throwing my hair into a ponytail quickly. "I'm ready."

I can't help but feel incredibly nervous, but filled with adrenaline that always happens to be rushing through my veins whenever there is a new mission that I'm about to go on. There are about a hundred things that could go wrong, and none of them good or pleasant. What if Chase finds out who we are in an instant? What if Chase doesn't fall in love with me, or if something goes wrong? What if Adam and I get killed because Chase knows who we are?

I shake my head, ridding the thoughts from my head and I take a deep breath to compose myself. I mean to make the breath strong and comforting, but it just comes out shaky and unsure.

Adam claps Donald on the shoulder a little too hard, and he winces.

"Good luck, guys." Donald says, his face serious. "You'll need it."

And with that, we jump into the high speed self driving car, (made by Donald Smith himself,) say goodbye grimly to Donald, and the car speeds away.

"Adam, do you think something is going to go wrong? I mean, Smith did give us new identities, new names...It's like we're starting over in the world."

"Because it feels like we are, Bree." Adam says, patting my cheek comfortingly.

I smile at him. We're not brother or sister or boyfriend and girlfriend, by the way. Adam treats me like his little sister, and won't hesitate to punch a crater into their face.

"I know, but there are so many things that could go wrong."

He glances over at me, and the car takes a sharp left. I guess I forgot to mention that the self driving car can drive itself and detect emotions.

I don't know why Smith created a car that can detect emotions, but I'm not going to judge him even a little bit.

"Bree, get some sleep. You need to keep your strength up, and you seem a little stressed."

I'm about to protest, but a yawn claws it's way up into my throat. Instead of fighting Adam's logic, I simply crawl into the back seat and fall asleep.

It doesn't feel like I've been asleep long when I feel Adam leaning over and shaking me awake.

"Bree," he says, his face lined with wariness, his eyes outlining the barest hints of fear and excitement all mashed up into two usually warm chocolate brown eyes, "we're here. Remember, you are Bree Rose Parker and I'm Adam Parker."

"Right. This shouldn't be too hard." I mutter.

"Come on."

I stumble out of the car, stretching my stiff muscles and yawning once, blinking darkness out of my eyes as my eyes are forced to readjust to the sunlight quickly.

I see a large house on the edge of a cliff, and a motorcycle is parked in the driveway.

I swallow and shut my eyes before reopening them a second later, taking a deep breath to steady myself, I knock on the door.

A boy, around the age of fifteen, opens the door. "Hi. How can I help you?"

"Are you Leo Dooley?" Adam asks, flashing the boy a goofy smile.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm Adam Parker and this is my sister, Bree. I assume your mother told you we were coming?" He asks in a question, trailing off.

The boy's eyes widen. "Um, can you hold on just for one second?"

We nod, and he slams the door in our face.

I turn to Adam, and an amused smile plays on my lips. "He's...Interesting."

He nods, lacing his fingers together. "Yeah."

"Do you think we'll be able to pull this off?" I ask, more self doubt trickling into my voice and sprouting in my stomach.

He nods. "Yeah, we'll be able to. I am sure of it. There is nothing we need to worry about right now regarding Chase Johnathan Davenport. Getting situated with the Dooley family is our main task right now. We'll have plenty of time to get applied into school and begin making friends, bonus if it's also Chase Davenport in the process, learning everything we can about Chase Davenport comes second."

I just nod and sigh and try to ignore the seed of doubt that is slowly spreading throughout my bones and reaching my brain.

Adam continues, "We'll be fine, Bree. As long as we keep our cool and avoid using the word mission or Chase Davenport's name. Smith would probably fire us if we mention his name to civilians, even though everyone knows who he is. He took down James Foster, so we should have a little faith in him before we start to doubt him, and most importantly, ourselves. Bree, you and I are going to stop this son of a bitch once and for all, even if it kills us in the process."

And those are the most serious words I have ever heard come out of Adam Milligan's mouth in the sixteen years that I have known him.

I feel confidence slowly outweighing the doubt in my body

"Okay?" He asks, nudging his shoulder with his arm.

I nod, a small smile on my lips. "Okay."

The door opens suddenly, revealing Leo Dooley again and the women who I know is his mother, because there's no one else in the house from the looks of it.

"Hello." The women, Ms. Tasha Marie Dooley, smiles warmly at us, and an easy smile finds it's way on my lips without meaning to. "You must be Adam and Bree Parker. Come on in." She glances at our clothes, her eyes moving back up to Adam and I, her brown eyes warm. "Do you guys have any other clothing besides the ones you have now?"

I'm wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a dark blue sweater, white socks and black and red Adidas shoes, and I leave my hair down and wearing a black hair scrunchie on my wrist so I can put it up into a ponytail. Adam is dressed in a white short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, a dark brown leather belt, and black base and white trimmed puma hightops, and his hair is spiked up in the front just a little bit but smooth in the back.

"We don't. We're sorry." I apologize, guilt swirling in my veins. We just got here, and now we have to make the Dooley family go out and buy us clothes all because we had to leave Smith immediately and get to the Dooley mansion.

Tasha just waves it off with a flick of her hand. She smiles warmly at us, and I'm tempted to smile back at her. "That's okay guys. Don't worry. I'm a billionaire, and I can afford anything you guys need. Clothes are a breeze for us. We get you guys clothes in a snap."

"Ms. Dooley...We can't accept that. We'll work for our clothes." Adam says quickly, and Tasha just waves it off again.

"No, you guys are staying here for as long as you want to. And please, call me Tasha. I hate it when people call me Ms. Dooley. It makes me feel old."

"Okay...Tasha..." I say slowly, trying to see what her reaction is, "thank you for the offer."

She smiles when I use her first name, so I assume I did something right. "You're welcome, Bree." She glances at Leo. "Leo, sweetie, can you show them to their rooms, please?"

The boy nods, and he and his mother steps aside to allow Adam and I to walk into the living room, and Leo walks up the stairs, his left hand resting on the cool metal railing. "Come on, guys." He says, and he continues to walk up the stairs.

Adam and I scramble after him. He shows us to our rooms and leaves to go watch TV in his room, telling us that lunch is in an hour and fifteen minutes.

Maybe then I can catch up on some much needed sleep. I slump down into the bed that is now mine, crawl under the covers and fall asleep instantly.

**((I hope that the first real chapter is all that you guys expected it to be! Sorry it took longer than usual to update, it's just that we lost power for the day yesterday because of a really nasty storm. Anyway, if you like this story, please follow, favorite and review! I'll see you all later with the next chapter of Love Him Cuff Him! Hope you enjoyed!))**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi there, everyone! Mia here! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't forget, if you liked this story, follow, favorite and review! Please remember to check out all of my other stories if you want to, and leave a review, a favorite and a follow there! Thanks for your continued support on all of my stories, especially my Bree's Choice series and my Yours series! Oh, and by the way, Happy Fourth Of July, guys! Yay! I'm happy to say, well, Happy Fourth Of July to all of my lovely friends! (But this is only if you live in America. If you don't, then just ignore this Happy Fourth Of July message and carry on reading the rest of the A/N and/or skipping to the chapter.) I hope you all/will are having a lovely day so far, hanging out with your family, eating BBQ, and stuff like that! Please enjoy Chapter Three of Love Him, Cuff Him! Don't forget to send feedback!**

**By the way, I saw Zapped with Spencer Boldman and Zendaya yesterday. I loved the chemistry behind the two characters, Zoey and Jackson, and the angsty-ish way a particular scene played out in the movie. (Ha ha ha, you are not getting any spoilers out of me for Zapped!) It was a good movie, which made me think about something with Adam's personality.**

**What if he were to change his personality in a whole different way? How would you guys like Adam becoming...Well...A bad boy? I think it'd be interesting! Tell me what you guys think I should do! Leave Adam as he is (the loveable, funny, protective guy he is now,) or the dark, mysterious, sexy in a rebellious bad boy way with a mild sense of humor, and, who may or may not have a crush on Bree Henderson/Bree Rose Parker and is very, very protective of her, so much as if she comes home with a scratch from another student, he'd find a shovel, a dark, forest and possibly a coffin lid. (They aren't siblings in this story, keep in mind!)**

**So what should I do? Leave Adam as he is right now in the story or turn him into a bad boy? Leave your answers in a review!**

**By the way, I have absolutely, one hundred percent _no idea_ if American Inter Services Intelligence (AISI) is real or not. I just made it up from my head, so if there is anything like this in the real world, it's purely coincidence, and it is only that. I either do/do not (might/might not) owe American Inter Services Intelligence, (AISI) (depending if it is real or not,) and I (Mia, the author,) have no idea if it (AISI) is real or not. If this is real, this is purely coincidence and I do not own AISI. I have no means of breaking copyright laws or anything of that nature. Thanks, and please enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite if you liked this story! Anything you don't recognize is mine. Enjoy!**

I wake up, blinking sleep out of my eyes and stretching and rubbing my eyes. I glance at the clock on the bedside table, and it says 12:15 in the afternoon.

I roll out of my bed, sitting up in the process, stand up, make my bed and slip on a blindingly white bathrobe that Ms. Dooley... _Tasha_ had laid out for me on the clean white chair near the window that outlooks the beautiful valley and mountains and all of the fancy houses. If you tilt your head at just the right angle, it looks like crystals are twinkling with the afternoon sun and look like a thousand diamonds that are breathtakingly beautiful.

I quickly comb my hair with the brush that is on the bedside table, layering my hair in brown curls that spill down my back and rest near my waist in wavy lengths. Huh. I guess I never knew how long my hair was until now. I should really cut my hair sometime, but I like my hair the way it is now.

I shut my door with a soft click and smile at Adam, who walks out of his room the same time I do, shutting the door behind him and smiling at me warmly. "Hey, Bree." He says.

"Hi. Adam." I greet him warmly. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept good, Bree. I think that's the bed sleep I've had in years." He says, fixing his sweatshirt so it's straight on him and not rumpled and wrinkly.

I smile at him and breeze past him, not bother to turn around to see if he's following me, because I can hear him quickly follow me downstairs to where Leo and

Tasha are sitting down at the island, Leo sitting in the stool closest to the refrigerator out of the set of the three bright yellow stools and furthest from the TV. Tasha grabs a plate from the cupboard then sets it down and then walks back over to the burners, spatula in hand, and the smell of food hits my senses. My stomach rumbles, realizing just how hungry I am. I only had a bowl of cereal and a granola bar, which was at 7:10 this morning, and an apple and a glass of Orange Juice when I arrived at AISI at 7:35 in the morning. I'm hungry. Try and stop me from eating some lunch. Actually, that might not be a good idea, because I'm cranky.

When Leo sees us walk down the stairs, he screams loudly, then blinks.

"What was that for?" I demand, wincing and rubbing my ears.

"I think it might take a while for the both of us getting used to you two living here." Tasha replies, flipping a grilled cheese onto a plate.

"Yeah, mom, why are they here?" Leo asks, picking up a ham and cheese sandwich. "Did something happen?"

Adam and I freeze just as we're about to sit down at the two stools on the island, and I hear my heartbeat speed up, and I tense up, my throat closing up in the process from fear.

"Um," Adam breathes, his eyes wide. "Nothing happened. We've been..." He glances at me for help.

"Orphans." I blurt out. Adam shoots me a look, but I ignore it and melt into the fake story of how Adam and I were orphans. "Ever since we were only a year old. We were in an orphanage in Lenexa, Kansas since we were one years old until, well, now."

"Oh." Tasha breathes, her eyes wide. "I'm so sorry."

I sigh and rest my shoulder on Adam's shoulder, and his arm winds around my shoulder. This is a position we've been very comfortable with for the past eleven and a half years of my life.

"It's okay, Tasha." Adam says, smiling sadly at her.

Is it the right thing to say when I already feel bad for lying to her?

Leo washes his plate and puts it in the dishwasher before plopping down on the couch and flipping on the news. _Why_ a fifteen year old boy would want to watch the news, I don't know. Or care. Sorry, but it's true.

A lady pops up on the screen, wearing a red dress and too much makeup for a fifty year old plus lady to be wearing. Ew. Her face is attractive for an older woman's, but if you look down, yikes. It's disturbing, so I just focus on her face. "And thank you for that update on the weather, Silvia. It will be a beautiful and sunny day." The news anchor says, her teeth blindingly white. "And now onto your top story. It's been a week since America's top fugitive, Chase Johnathan Davenport, has been on the run, hiding from the FBI and the largest spy operation, called the American Inter Services Intelligence, or more commonly known as AISI. Donald Smith, the chairman of AISI, said today in an interview with NBC news that he has his two best, brightest, resourceful and smartest spy agents on the job to take down Davenport, who is one of the top ten Most Dangerous Criminals that the American history books have ever seen. Smith also says that he is confident that his two agents will be quick and efficient, and bring down Davenport once and for all."

Adam and I nearly choke on our sandwiches, and I get up and walk to the kitchen and, with blinding speed, change the channel to something else.

Huh. I never knew Donald Smith would be so...Nice to us. He's usually so wrapped up in his own little world that he barely notices what time and what day of the month it is.

"You two okay?" Leo asks, frowning a bit at us, confusion and shock swirling around in his dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, we're okay, Leo. We don't like Davenport, that's all." Adam says, wincing. He mumbles to me, "that was close."

"Understatement of the whole dang year, Addy." I mutter to him, my shoulders slumping down in relief for not having Donald mention our names.

At least he (both Adam and Smith,) got one thing right. Adam and I really, really, really freaking hate Chase Johnathan Davenport. With a deeply burning passion, for spy reasons (and for the sake of the world, of course, Chase Davenport is a dangerous boy, after all,) and for personal reasons as well. Personal reasons that Adam and I don't even want to get into because of the trauma we went through as kids. I cringe every single time I think about it.

"Okay, so, tell us a little bit about yourselves." Tasha says, smiling at us.

Adam and I share a glance. _  
_

_Avoid the question of telling anything about yourselves._ Smith's words echo in my mind.

"Tasha, we told you already." Adam says calmly. "We were orphans."

Leo frowns. "But that's not what she-"

Adam starts trembling with rage as he snaps his head back to look at Leo, who flinches in surprise. "Bree. And. I. Were. God. Damn. Orphans!" Adam snarls, glaring at Leo with such harshness he takes a step back. "That's all I have to say about that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back up to my room for some quiet." He spits, his fists clenching up in anger. Adam shoots me a glance that tells me he's not really angry, whirls around to glare at Leo one more time, his eyes hardening in the process, going from warm and fuzzy to me to reassure _'everything is okay, Bree,'_ to cold and plain scary to _'if you talk to me again I will rip you head off and feed it to a pack of wolves'_ scary. Then he stands up, slams his plate into the sink and storms off back upstairs, and I hear his bedroom door slam, the sound echoing around the entire house.

I just blink in shock. Wow. Who knew Adam Milligan could act, and act so damn _well_? _I_ certainly did not, that's for sure.

Leo stares at the stairs where Adam stalked off to, then turns to me, his eyes wide. "Uh...I'm sorry, Bree, for what I said. I didn't know."

I give him a pretend forced and pained smile. "It's fine, Leo. I'm going to go talk to him. I'll see if I can cool him down." I mutter, sweeping a lock of brown hair behind my ear before cleaning my plate and putting in the dishwasher before excusing myself to go see Adam.

I walk over to the mahogany door, knocking on his bedroom door gently two times. "Adam, it's Bree. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He says, the voice of anger and bitterness gone, replaced by the Adam _I_ know and love.

I open his door to find him sitting on his bed, his knees drawn up so his chin can rest on his knees.

I can't help but walk over to him and run my fingers through his hair gently, a small amused smirk placed on my lips. "Adam...I think you've scared Leo."

Adam just scoffs and rolls his eyes, shutting his eyes in the process. "He'll get over it eventually." He mumbles.

"I think you acted a bit _too_ much." I mumble in a lower tone in case Tasha or Leo walk by the room.

He sighs, speaking in the same tone I am currently using for the exact same reasons. "Yeah, I probably did. Sorry, Bree, but Smith said that we should act well, remember?"

I nod. "Yeah, but _that_," I motion to the kitchen with a sweep of my left arm, "was a bit too much."

He simply shrugs. "Hey, I had to make it authentic, so I went with that."

"Like I said, it was a bit too much. I think you broke the plate."

A small, cocky smirk etches his lips gracefully as he looks over at me. "Did you honestly expect anything less?" His voice is smug. "I mean, I _do_ bench press about 155 weights a day, run two miles and back, _and_ train in Head Quarters everyday, and not even break a sweat." He flexes, making us laugh.

I decide to play along. An easy smirk finds it's way across my lips. "Yeah, yeah, yeah your a bodybuilder on major steroids with the body of a Norse god, like Thor. You have great, perfectly styled onyx jet black hair and a great to die for body and those dreamy, but light and carefree, brown pools of melted chocolate eyes and all the girls will swoon and fawn over you like you are a movie star when you walk into school tomorrow, and the arrogant assholes," I pause, realizing that Adam doesn't know who I'm talking about, "the jocks," I supply, and Adam's face floods with recognition, "will be wanting to be you, and may even to plan a prank against you in the process."

He smirks, and we staring giggling like idiotic children who just pulled a prank on their father and are about to watch the scene unfold in front of them as they start giggling as they hold a camera up to record it - I don't even know _why_ we're giggling as hard as we are right now- which, after a while of some more giggling and cheesy smiles, slipping jokes in between the cracks, bursts into full on laughing – Again, I honestly have _no_ idea why we're laughing so hard - until our sides hurt and we have hot, salty, happy tears of pure laughter and joy, (and, judging by the way Adam is smiling, I'm sure that Adam feels the same way, so happy that we're acting like _normal_ teenagers for once in our life,) streaming down our tanned faces.

* * *

"Bree, come on! We need to get to school!" Adam yells from downstairs the next day.

"I'm coming!" I snap back, huff a breath of air and roll my eyes. I decide to check myself in the mirror to see how I look one last time before I glance at my unmade bed. "I just need to make my bed!"

"Well, you don't want to be late for the first day of school!" Adam sighs.

I quickly make my bed and rush downstairs, my hair flying in all different directions in the process, but landing in the curls I've always had.

"Ready?" Leo asks, shouldering his backpack's weight from one spot to another.

"Yep."

Leo nods. "Alright. Bye, mom, we're off to school!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you guys to school?" I hear her ask from the kitchen, handing each of us a granola bar.

I unwrap it and take a bite out of mine, smiling at Tasha gratefully before chowing down on the rest of my breakfast, hearing Adam chow down on the rest of his like he was a wolf.

I speed walk to the garbage, bunch my wrapper up and throw it out, and then walk out the door with Leo and Adam following behind me.

"So," Leo says, "why did you turn off the TV last night when the news was on, Bree?"

"Oh," I say, quickly thinking of an excuse, "it's just that I'm not sure you needed to know who Chase Davenport was. He's not important."

Leo blinks, then shrugs. "Okay."`

I shoot Adam look, who glances at me and his eyes scream: _Do not tell him anymore._

"Anyway," Adam says, clearing his throat, "is that the school?"

"Yep." Students start trickling their way in to the school, and Leo points to a short women with red hair and in a pansuit. "That's Mission Creek Highschool. That lady," he points to the short women again, "is the Principle Perry Terry. She's as mean as a bull and has horrible hygiene. People in Mission Creek are reality nice. Interesting fact: The Mission Creek Highschool is where Chase Davenport goes to school. I'm not sure why everyone is afraid of him. He's a nice dude. Always sits with me at lunch, fights off bullies that get too close to me or pick on other students."

Adam and I stare at each other, wide eyed, and I start coughing loudly, feeling the air get sucked out of my lungs.

"C-Chase Davenport?" Adam breathes, his eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

Leo nods, eying us suspiciously. "Yeah."

Adam and I share another look, our minds screaming the same exact thing.

This mission just got a whole lot easier, but, at the same time, just got a whole lot harder. **  
**

**A/N: Wow! So, how did you like this chapter? It's long, but I hope it's worth it! Remember: Do you guys want Adam to turn into a bad boy (like the mysterious boy that Spencer was in Zapped, who may or may not have a small crush on Bree, and very protective) or the way he is right now? (the happy, goofy but serious kid?) Leave your answers! And don't forget to check out my Yours and Bree's Choice series if you haven't already! If you liked this chapter, please favorite, follow and review! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4, and I'll see you all later with Chapter 4 of Love Him, Cuff Him!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there guys! I hope you all had a great Fourth of July yesterday! USA USA USA USA! :D Please enjoy chapter four of Love Him Cuff Him! Don't forget to drop a review and follow and favorite and remember to go check out my other series, like my ****Yours**** and ****Bree's Choice**** series! Oh, and by the way, in this story, I will not make Adam into a bad boy, but I might put an AU up for Love Him Cuff Him where Adam ****_does_**** turn into a bad boy and ends up with Bree. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Okay, Bree, can you do the disclaimer, please?**

"**Do I have to?"**

**Do you ****_want_**** to go to school and take down Chase Davenport?**

"**I do! I really, really do."**

**Then please do the disclaimer.**

"**Okay. Mia (Author) does not own Lab Rats or anything in it, including props, actors/actresses, and everything else in the show that you recognize. She might/might not own the AISI. She only owns this plot, the dialogue, and anything else you don't recognize, is, well, hers."**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

"Guys? Are you okay?" Leo asks, noticing the glances we're giving each other.

I nod, not trusting my voice, and Adam recovers faster than I do. "Yeah, we're okay. We should probably get going. That short principle doesn't look too nice."

"Oh trust me," Leo says as we begin walking, "she's like a cheetah, minus the fast, skinny and lean part, leaving the deadly and scary part of her in place. She likes to inflict emotional baggage on students, taunt and tease them, like a bully would do. She is also a bit of an emotional sadist. She will probably tear your throat out with one of her cat's claws if you get on her bad side."

I sigh heavily. "She seems like a lovely lady."

Adam's face twists up into a grimace at a sour memory. "Bree and I have had to deal with worse people like that. Remember Opal Joyce?"

I groan, remembering the lady who screamed at us because she was only trying to "have a little fun" as the authorizes dragged her away. I think she learned her lesson. She beat up a man in a dingy, shady club in downtown Mission Creek, (Mission Creek's downtown is NOT a place you want to visit, either in the morning or at night. Only police officers go down there to stop crime and for lowlife's to drink and do drugs, but other than that, no one dares to go near that horrid place.) for calling her 'foxy', ran out of the bar she was in, and, when two police officers tried to take her into the Mission Creek police station and into a holding cell, she assaulted them, making them unconscious, and then ran to the other side of Mission Creek in a dress and five inch heels, mind you, hotwired a red Toyota mini van car and drove it into- yes, into- an abandoned building, drinking an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey when she crashed into the cement building, then where police officers arrested her shortly after for multiple accounts of assault, property damage and past accounts of DWI, stealing, breaking and entering, taking minors across state boundaries, kidnapping, and growing illegal drugs. She's currently in the Mission Creek Mental Asylum for Adults and Adolescences.

"Oh my god." I wince. "I remember that. Those were not happy times. She was like a miniature shark-snake-wolf-Tasmanian-Devil-lion-rabid-dog hybrid that was pissed off and was heavily intoxicated." I mumble the last part to Adam so only he can hear. Leo doesn't need to hear that kind of stuff.

"Yep. Just lovely fucking times!" Adam says sarcastically as we keep walking toward the school, and Adam and I shudder at the memory. The women almost tore my hair out, _twice_.

"Adam, do you have our transfer papers?" I ask as we're about to enter the school for the first time. I want to make sure that we have everything before we walk in.

He nods, unzipping his backpack and pulling out my transfer papers, which sits in a crisp fancy white envelope. "I do." He holds out my transfer papers for me to take.

"Thanks." I gratefully take the papers from his hand and grip it firmly in my hands. He pulls out his own and flashes me a smile.

I take a deep breath to steel the nerves in my stomach.

Adam squeezes my arm reassuringly to tell me that he's here for me before we step inside Mission Creek High for the first time

I'm immediately aware of all of the stares we receive from other students, and their whispering that makes me want to smash their faces in, just a tiny bit.

"Oh look, Doodey and two hot new kids coming through!" Which admits a chorus of giggling slipping through lips of the Mission Creek High School students.

"That girl is hot." Mutters another boy, whistles lowly, which makes my cheeks burn and I feel Adam stiffen beside me, his fists clenching in anger.

A girl in a cheerleading outfit glances at Adam, smiling flirtatiously at him as she whispers to her friends. "Oh wow," she smiles like a Cheshire cat, making a shiver run up and down my spine. "that boy looks so, _so_ very hot. Do you think he works out?" Which makes me stiffen and become tempted to glare at the girl.

In case you haven't noticed, Adam and I are very overprotective of each other.

"Hey, how much do you want to bet Chase will try and get her to date him?" Chase and I _dating_? You've got to be freaking kidding me! The boy continues. "That girl would be the, what," a pause from the same boy, and I can see that the boy is mentally counting how many girls this asshole has dated, and his eyes burning holes into my body to see if I'm what "Chase Davenport likes", like the boy is Chase's personal chef and is deciding on what to make for him, which makes anger swim inside my bones and run through my nerves, and I feel a bit annoyed too. "fifteenth girl in less than a month? Well, there's the lucky number sixteenth right there!" Which makes me stiffen up (and become tempted to laugh,) at the thought of Chase Johnathan Davenport dating me. Me. Him. _Us._ Sworn enemies. A good girl and a bad boy, the law and a fugitive, the good and the evil, and an overprotective best friend who just so happens to be a boy, is 6'7, who is also insanely strong, and a boy, whose name is Adam Charles Milligan, and that same boy who is my best friend in the whole wide world, (because we're surrounded by idiots,) the boy who may or may not have a crush on me.

So where the _fuck_ is Nicholas Sparks, a best selling book, a movie producer, actors and actresses with somewhat good acting skills, who are attractive by society standards (which is pretty a very high standard for the year 2014,) a sappy soundtrack and a group of oversensitive teenaged girls who adore and absolutely melt into the happy, over dramatic, mushy gushy shit in books and movies when you need them? And then _BAM_, just like that, the fucking book has a lot of high honored awards, and the movie is the winner of two Academy Award Winners, gets a bunch of nominations and the movie is praised by idiots all over the world.

Hor-freaking-ray.

"God, the girl is so hot." Mutters another. Leo guides us to the principles office, and then quickly runs off to his locker.

I grip the envelope a little tighter, swallowing the anger I have and stumble towards the principles office.

I can immediately tell that the principle is not a nice women. At all. "Hello, freakishly tall boy and pretty pretty princess. Take a seat." Greets the principle, and I sit down in one of the chairs, Adam sliding in the other seat. "What can Terry Cherry Perry do for you two?"

_Be nicer._ I think, but slap on a fake smile. "I'm Bree and this is Adam," I glance over at Adam to see his eyes intently focus on Perry. "And we've just transferred from Lancaster High School." We hand her the envelopes, and she tears them open and throws the envelopes to the side, where the thump softly onto the ground.

She reads them, and then sets both papers down on her desk when she's done. "Okay," she says. "you're both in. Welcome to Mission Creek High, home of the Dingos."

More like home of the assholes, jocks and an evil principle, but whatever.

She hands us our schedules. "Here are your schedules. Hope you enjoy your last day of humanity, because this school will rip you apart piece by piece. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go feed my cats before they try and eat a live chicken. Again." She walks out of the door, leaving Adam and I to stumble after her out the door.

"Well that was..." I trail off.

"Interesting." Adam supplies, looking at his schedule.

"What do you have first period?" I ask.

"I have English."

I glance at my paper. "I have Advanced Algebra."

"And second?" He asks. "I have math."

"Science." I reply.

"Third I have Chemistry." He says, and I smile at him.

"I do too. Fourth?"

"Language." He says.

"Gym."

We list off the rest of our classes and then the bell rings. We say goodbye to each other and head our separate ways.

I push open the door to my classroom and I'm met with twenty different pairs of eyes, making me feel slightly awkward.

"Hello, you must be Breeanna Parker." Says the teacher, a male who looks like he's in his mid twenties to early thirties.

I manage not to slap the teacher on the fist day, so I plant my feet firmly onto the ground to prevent me from jumping and hitting the teacher square in the jaw.

"Hi. You can just call me Bree."

"Okay, Bree, can you go sit over there, please?" The teacher points, and I crane my neck to see a boy sitting there.

The boy makes my heart skip about a dozen beats, my eyes widening, then I feel my stomach drop to my feet.

I know who that is.

It's the boy who Adam and I were sent to make friends with, and who I am supposed to _fall in love with._

I'm met face to face with Chase Davenport.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Bree has a class with Chase Davenport! How will this work out? What will Adam say when he finds out that his best friend has a class with a fugitive, and not just any fugitive, Chase Davenport, the whole reason why Adam and Bree were sent to Mission Creek in the first place? Things are getting interesting. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter four of Love Him, Cuff Him, and I'll see you all later with Chapter five of Love Him, Cuff Him! If you enjoyed this story, please REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Leo, take it away!** **Leo: "Okay. Mia (Author) does not own the TV show Lab Rats or anything in it, including props, actors/actresses, and everything else in the show that you recognize. She might/might not own the AISI. She only owns this plot, the dialogue, and anything else you don't recognize, is, well, hers. Do not steal this story and make it your own. Do not put your own characters in this story and write it off as your own, because Mia will hunt you down, no matter what fandom you're in. It would be appreciated by both Mia and everyone in this story. And on that lovely note, please enjoy this chapter!**

_One time, when I was in a blind in a pine tree, waiting motionless for the terrorist we had to stop from setting a hundred plus acre forest on fire to wander by while Adam was somewhere further away from me, setting traps, I dozed off and fell fifteen feet to the ground, landing directly on my back._

_It was as if the impact had knocked every wisp of air from my lungs, and I lay there struggling to inhale, to exhale, to do anything but just lay there as my head pounded, and a nasty headache forming in the center of my brain before spreading like wildfire throughout my body, shocking me to my core and making everything except for anything that's directly in my vision blurry and unclear. I felt helpless and numb, and I couldn't cry out for help._

_That's how I feel right now, trying to remember how to breathe, unable to speak, totally stunned as the name of the boy bounces around the inside of my skull. The face of the boy I'm supposed to fall in love with. The enemy._

_I automatically - but also slowly, - walk towards Chase Davenport, my feet suddenly feeling like they've been encased in cement blocks and becoming heavier with every step I take, and my instincts scream at me to turn the other way and run out of the room as my heart pounds in my chest rapidly, and I fight the urge to arrest him then and there. I would have done it too, but I forgot the handcuffs at the Dooley household and we're not in school currently. Any other time and day would be lovely, but I have to become friends with Chase and fall in love with him, which is a long ways away from now, unfortunately._

_I swallow lightly, my throat suddenly feeling very dry and cracked, my mouth and my lips becoming dry like all of the moisture evaporated when I sat down next to Chase, like I was in the desert and had just gotten a handful of burning hot sand in my mouth, and stiffly slide next to Chase in the other stool at the lab table, (why is there a lab table when this is a math classroom?) my body automatically tensing up as Chase's steely brown eyes burn holes into my face, staring at me intently like I was a piece of art, which makes me internally wince. I don't like art that much._

_"__Hello." Chase says, smirking at me slightly. "I'm Chase Davenport."_

_Yeah, I know. I want to say. You've been slipping past the FBI's and the AISI's grip for many years, plotting to blow up small countries, one of the top ten criminals in American history, and I'm sitting directly next to you. How freaking lovely._

_"__I'm Bree Parker." I say through clenched teeth._

_He doesn't reply, he just stares at me. Silence envelopes around us for a few seconds before Chase smiles at me. "I think we're going to be friends, Bree Parker." He says lowly, his eyes resting on me before focusing on the Mr. Waters again._

_I try to ignore the bad feeling I get in my stomach._

_"__Hey Adam, can I talk to you?" I ask fifth period, our lunchtime._

_He nods, carrying his tray over to a table, setting my tray at a seat and he drops into the seat on my left that's next to me. "Sure. What is up?" He begins to examine his apple, staring at the shiny red surface before taking a bite out of it._

_"__I'm in Science class next to Chase Davenport."_

_Adam just so happened to swallow his bite of apple before I said that, (which was a bad move for him to do that and for me to open my mouth,) and my best friend begins coughing loudly, massaging his throat, his eyes brown widening. He manages to swallow the bite of apple with some difficulty, and I pat his back, trying to help him swallow. He does, and he stares at me wide eyed, coughing once more before his mouth is agape and disbelief written all over his face._

_"__You're WHAT?" Adam yells not too quietly, and a few student's heads turn at us. He and I glare at them threateningly, and they quickly turn their heads back to their food and begin eating again._

_"__Yeah, and I sit next to him in the class too."_

_Adam sighs for a long time, and I can see him trying to control his emotions, because his jaw clenched and unclenched twice and he holds his apple in his hand. "There's nothing you can do?"_

_I shake my head. "No," I say, "I can't switch my seat or anything."_

_He winces and takes another bite, swallowing before he speaks again. Luckily, he didn't choke on the apple again like he did a few minutes ago, and he just nods once. "Those are the downsides of being the new kid at a new school in the middle of the school year. You can't switch your seat or anything." A pause. "Did he say anything to you? Anything at all?"_

_I shrug. "He just told me his name and told me in a low voice that we are going to be fast friends."_

_"__He's not going to touch you, Bree." Adam promises in a hard voice, his face darkening a lot and his pupils dilating in anger and becoming almost black as his grip on the apple tightens. "If he does, I'll force him to eat dirt and punch him in the nose so hard it'll break."_

_I smile at him and touch his arm, trying to calm him down. "Thank you, Adam."_

_"__You're welcome." He says stiffly._

_The lunchroom full of people goes silent suddenly, so quiet that I can hear a pin drop, and I frown as I see people's heads turning, curiously swimming inside of me._

_I do the same, frowning slightly. What are they looking at?_

_It's then I see Chase Davenport step into the room, standing at the entrance with his yellow lunch tray in his hands. And he's walking towards Adam and I._

_Adam immediately tenses up, his jaw clenching and I can see him swallow lightly when Chase sees me, and he begins walking towards us agonizingly slow, as if he's taunting us, his body language screaming that we're afraid. I can see a glint in his eye, like an eagle that's just found it's prey._

_"__So, cupcake," he begins as he reaches our table and sliding down in the chair on my left, glancing between Adam and I, a small amused smirk planted on his lips. I feel a shiver of disgust run through my veins and crawl up and down my back when Chase called me cupcake. His smirk grows wider as his eyes settle on me, and then he glances at Adam yet again, and he laughs a little bit. "Do you want to tell me who your lovely friend is?"_

_**A/N: And that concludes chapter five of Love Him, Cuff Him! Thank you guys so much for over thirty nice reviews and all of the follows and favorites! You guys are awesome! If you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite and review! I'll see you lovely people tomorrow with Chapter Six of Love Him, Cuff Him! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this next chapter, guys! Don't remember to follow, favorite and review, and remember to check out my other stories! Tasha, will you please do the honors of doing the disclaimer?**

**By the way, all characters look like they do in Season Three.**

**Tasha: ****Mia (Author) does not own the TV show Lab Rats or anything in it, including props, actors/actresses, and everything else in the show that you recognize. She might/might not own the AISI. She only owns this plot, the dialogue, and anything else you don't recognize, is, well, hers. Do not steal this story and make it your own. Do not put your own characters in this story and write it off as your own, because Mia will hunt you down, no matter what fandom you're in. It would be appreciated by both Mia and everyone in this story. And on that lovely note, please enjoy this chapter!**

I blink away my shock the best I can, and just stare at him until Adam waves his hand in front of my face.

"Adam is my brother." I say evenly, and Chase just nods and takes a bite out of his turkey sandwich nonchalantly, an eyebrow raised in slight suspicion. My heart begins to pound wildly in my chest. Does he suspect that Adam and I aren't really siblings?

Adam peers at Chase, his face hard like stone. "What are you implying?"

Chase raises his hands up in defense. "I'm not implying anything, Adam. I was just curious about who he was. It's a habit of mine, becoming curious. Getting my nose in stuff I'm not even supposed to know about." He says the last sentence in a gruff voice, smirking over at me yet again.

"Okay," Adam says, blinking once.

Chase smirks and glances over at someone. "Hey, Danielle."

A girl with ice blue eyes and blonde hair walks over to us, blinking. "Yeah, Chase? What do you want?"

"Go get me a diet soda." He says politely.

The airhead girl giggles, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "'Kay." She walks away to go get Chase that drink.

I mentally roll my eyes at her, and I take a bite out of my sandwich again. "Do you treat everyone like that?" I ask, eying Chase, who has a smug smirk on his face, and then I take a long drink of my water, letting the cold liquid soothe my parched tongue.

"Like shit?" He asks me nonchalantly, and I nod.

He smiles, but it's cruel. "Only when people are afraid of me."

Adam frowns loudly at Chase. "She didn't seem very afraid of you."

Chase's smile turns into a bone chilling smirk. "Oh trust me Adam." He leans back, his hands resting behind his head. "She is."

"Right." Adam mumbles, taking a bite out of salad and frowning into the food.

"Hey there, losers." A boy in a football jersey says, walking up to our table. I frown, but Chase pales, which makes me frown a lot deeper. The kid's eyes rests on me, and smiles flirtatiously at me, making me internally cringe, but I keep my face emotionless. "Oh hey there, what's your name?"

Is that a pick up line?

"My name is Bree."

He grins. "Bree." He says my name like he's testing my name out. "What a pretty name for a babe like you. I'm Trent."

I force a smile. "That's nice." I say through gritted teeth. "Now can you please leave me alone and go away, babe?"

His face grows hard. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said, please leave me alone."

Trent smirks. "How about I don't? You're too hot to be left without a boyfriend as good looking as me. Want to go out sometime?"

"Leave her alone." Adam snaps, clenching his fists up in anger as his eyes grow dark.

Trent arcs an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry, but who are you, lowlife?"

Adam's face grows red, his brown eyes filled with a murderous rage. "Her brother."

"Ooh, scary." Trent smirks. "What are you going to do?"

Adam stands up, his blue plastic chair clattering behind him loudly, and the lunchroom goes silent, everyone watching what I think what's going to happen.

Adam's fist whips out at blinding speed to punch the asshole in the face, hard.

The boy stumbles to the floor, holding his nose and staring up at Adam in shock. There's a chorus of gasps and even a small giggle, and one cheerleader whispers to her friends that the "display of strength made me melt into the floor. Gosh, protective, tall, perfectly tanned and strong. Amazing."

"If you ever fucking flirt with my sister again, no, if you even talk to her, I will do a lot more than give you a bloody nose." Adam says in a deadly calm voice, his fist clenching up in anger. "Are we clear?"

Trent nods and scrambles up from the floor and runs out of the room.

There's a chorus of claps and cheers, which makes Adam smile sheepishly before picking up his chair again and continue to eat his lunch like nothing ever happened.

Like I said, we're extremely protective of each other. Don't say I didn't warn you of anything.

**A/N: So I thought that was a good place to stop. Sorry if it's bad or anything like that, but you got to see the side of protective big brother (well, Adam's not really Bree's brother in Love Him, Cuff Him, that's just a cover,) and serious 'if you touch her again I will smash your head into a brick wall like a squashed pumpkin' kind of Adam and (what I think,) a darker side of Chase. I hope you enjoyed! If you liked this chapter, don't hesitate to review what you think about this story so far! I'll see you all later with the next chapter of Love Him, Cuff Him!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there, everyone. I'm not sure how long this story will be, (maybe around 11-15 chapters, but that depends on how long each chapter is, and I have new stories popping up in my head constantly.) But I hope you enjoy chapter eight. Donald, can you do the disclaimer? And please don't say you are awesome, because your ego went up too high when you and Douglas were trying to save Bree. But enough of that. Donald, take it away!**

**Donald: I am awesome. If Leo and Bree had just given me more time and one more try to fix her chip, I would have fixed it! Anyway... Mia (Author) does not own the TV show Lab Rats or anything in it, including props, actors/actresses, and everything else in the show that you recognize. She might/might not own the AISI. (American Inter Services Intelligence.) She only owns this plot, the dialogue, and anything else you don't recognize, is, well, hers. Do not steal this story and make it your own. Do not put your own characters in this story and write it off as your own, because Mia will hunt you down, no matter what fandom slash story writing site you're hiding in. It would be appreciated by both Mia and everyone in this story if you could not take this as your own, because she saw that happen one time on another website like this lovely fan fiction site. The thief of stealing her story have been properly dealt with, and it will not happen again. (Meaning she reported him for doing it.) And on that lovely note, please enjoy this chapter! I am still awesome, Mia. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**By the way, I'm not too proud of how this chapter turned out, because I have a million other stories popping up into my head, making it hard to focus on other stories, and making good chapters. But if this sucks, please don't send flames because then I'll lose my motivation to write. Thanks.**

"This is really good, Adam." Chase says, digging into his food, swallowing his bite of meatball and smiling over at Adam, who smiles slightly back.

The lines of distrust are clearly still there, it shows in his eyes and in his body language, but I think that Adam is warming up to him, no matter how much he will try and deny it later.

"Adam, I didn't know you could cook like this." Leo says, smiling at him before turning to me with skeptical wide dark brown eyes. "Bree? Did you know your brother could cook this well?"

Yes. I want to say, I do know, it's just that you cannot know that I knew that, because then it'd put our mission in jeopardy...

So instead, I shake my head, mystified. "No, I did not know he could cook this well. Looks like you've found a hidden ability, Adam."

Adam just smirks slightly.

After a few minutes of conversation, we finish eating, and Adam and I do the dishes while Leo puts away the silverware.

"Bree, are you okay?" Chase asks, noticing how quiet I've been.

I nod, and run a hand through my long dark hair. "Yeah, it's just that..."

Adam shoots me a look, and I bite my lip. "I'm fine."

The conflicted emotions swirl back up inside me, and I don't meet his gaze.

Best friends can sense your emotions from five miles away, because Adam excuses himself from the table and drags me upstairs once again.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Bree?" Adam asks, frowning.

I sigh. "Its just that...You're not warming up to Chase like I thought you would. You send him icy glares when he isn't looking." Adam opens his mouth, but I cut him off. "No. I've seen them. They just get nastier and nastier with every look you shoot to him. Why?"

He glances down at his hands. "Can we talk about this later?"

I breathe out a frustrated puff of air. What is he hiding? "Fine."

"Bree," Adam says suddenly, frowning a bit. "How do you think Chase is able to stay at Mission Creek without having the American Inter Service Intelligence, er...Us, barreling down his front door?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"He must be able to cover his tracks really, really well. Donald said that he couldn't track him for three and a half years, so he must be skilled at having covers." He sighs. "But that doesn't mean we can arrest him on the spot. We don't even know if Chase Davenport is this kid's real name."

"You've seen his birth certificate." I say. "We've both seen it. It's real. His real name is Chase Johnathan Davenport."

"Maybe he has an evil twin." Adam suggests.

I frown, but curiosity swims inside my veins. Chase does have a twin brother, expect his name is Marcus Davenport, not Chase. Adam could be onto something, but Marcus looks nothing like Chase. "Adam, that's ridiculous." I shake my head.

"Well, sorry for trying to think." He mumbles.

I sigh, noticing how Adam's eyes go hard again. "Adam, seriously, what is wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

Now it's his turn to sigh. "I don't know what's going on with me either. I guess maybe the stress of this damn job is catching up to me." He seems nonchalant, but I can tell that there is some other hidden emotion in his eyes when he stares at Chase.

If Adam's being this mean to him, sending him glares whenever Chase and I are together...

Wait. Is Adam jealous?

"Are you... Jealous?" I ask slowly, my eyes growing wide.

"I...I guess I am." He mutters, and I stare at him in shock.

I mean, I knew he had a crush on me, but I didn't expect him to admit them now.

"But I need to push away my feelings and we need to finish this mission. Then we'll figure everything out. Okay?" He asks, gazing down at me. He looks as if a huge weight has been lifted off his chest.

"Okay."

I'm about to turn and leave, but Adam grabs my waist and pulls me back and crushes me in a hug.

I immediately respond by wrapping my arms around his neck, holding him there for as long as I can, and we just stand there in silence, the only sound in the room is the sound of our breathing.

He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear as he pulls away, but I hold my ground and make him stay as I breathe in and out gently.

"We'll get through this. I promise, Bree." He says, smiling warmly at me with love in his dark brown eyes. "Okay?" He asks.

"Okay." I say.

He leans down and kisses my cheek before going downstairs again, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**A/N: Holy good Lord this is such a bad chapter. Please don't hate me. I'm at summer writing camp and I have a thousand other things to do/write. Please understand guys, and don't hate me. I'll see you all later with the next chapter! Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Love Him, Cuff Him! I am not too proud of it, and I feel like I am pulling crap chapters out of my ass and doing horrible chapters. Seriously. I apologize in advance, guys. Feel free to express your emotions of this chapter by dropping a review in the review section at the bottom of your screen. But anyway, enough of that. Please remember to check out my Yours series and my other stories as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, to a reviewer: The AISI is a well know spy network. The press know about it, the damn world knows about it. Terrorists know about it and they stay away from it at all costs. Chase knows how to cover his tracks very, very well. It took Donald Smith years (about five) to finally locate him. Chase is constantly careful about where he is and who he allows into his life. Adam, Leo and Bree were exceptions. Leo is Chase's best friend. Hope that clears that up.**

A house decided to scream at the world _screw it _and blow up in Italy.

A man by the name of Lucas Arnold Wellington managed to capture a picture of the explosion as it was happening just before a chunk of white rock the size of a small car managed to hit him on the back of his head, sending smaller shards down his body and embed in there, rendering him unconscious for two and a half days in the hospital. When he finally came to, he showed the picture of the exploding house in Italy, where he sent it to NBC news and all of the other news/TV/radio stations in the world. People in America were shocked, to say the least. _How the hell does a house explode?_

Adam and I were immediately interested, and we wanted to go check it out, (Donald Smith wanted us to go check it out as well, so that should count for something,) but Tasha said no, there would be plenty of time for that later, just stay here, the authorities will handle it. Why don't you go help me set up dinner?

Adam grunted and said he'd rather go fall off a cliff about how he didn't want to help Tasha set up dinner, (to which I was shocked. I'd never heard him say no to Tasha,) and decided to pout like a two year old about how he couldn't go. He really wanted to go see that house, but Tasha still said no, but after a while of convincing our friend to let us go, she cracked and allowed us to go check it out. She just told us to be careful, and to call her when we landed. Leo tried to go, but Tasha scolded him, and wouldn't allow him to leave. She would never let him leave Mission Creek, let alone California, let alone The United States to go to Italy where that house exploded.

But seriously,_ it's a ____fucking exploded house._ It definitely peaked Adam and I's interest, that's for sure. Leo was also interested as well, and he begged his mom to let him go. She firmly said no, and Leo just skulked for the next hour and a half.

We got the tickets from American Airlines, and the flight leaves in two days.

Two days passed like it was nothing but a blur and I asked Chase if he wanted to come with us to check it out the day before we left, and he immediately responded that yes, he would love to go to Italy. So we got one more ticket for Chase. Money is easy to get when you have a billionaire mother.

We are about to board the plane to Italy to go check the exploded house out.

There was a delay because of the horrible weather conditions in Mission Creek when we got to the airport. A hailstorm decided to randomly appear and drop softball sized hail onto Mission Creek, like it was a sign that we should stay for a little longer, to not go to Italy and stay here where you'd be safe. (To which Adam replied as he yelled at the sky: Fuck you very much, mother nature,) and flipped the sky off like it was actually a person. Then he stormed off angrily, yanking his suitcase behind him as it groaned in protest. Chase and I looked at each other before he decided to take my bags for me, and I accepted, and then we smiled warmly at each other, which I guess is one step closer to us becoming friends.

But it also served as a grim reminder that I'd have to fall in love with him and break his heart in the process.

Surprisingly, it was only me and Adam and Chase and fifty two other people on the plane, according to one of the attendants.

Anyway, Adam, Chase and I went to Starbucks for breakfast and then we sit back down for two and a half hours in the uncomfortable, lumpy chairs until our plane is called at five in the morning and after being at the airport for nearly three and a half hours.

We slump down next to each other in our seats and I grip the extra large Starbucks hot chocolate with whipped cream tightly in my hand like it was a lifeline.

"Why did we have to wait that long for the hailstorm to clear up? It's never been that bad of weather. Not since 1843." Adam says.

"Why did we have to wake up at 3:00 A.M.?" I demand, running my hand over my face and adjusting my necklace so it's not crooked.

"You, Bree, are not a morning person." Chase says, amusement clear in his voice.

"I usually am." I reply, resting my head on Adam's shoulder and twisting my body so I can be more comfortable. "It's just that I don't like being woken up at the ass crack of dawn. It's only five fifteen in the morning and I need my sleep."

"You can sleep on the plane," Chase suggests, and I just nod, sighing contently and shut my eyes. "the plane ride is three plus hours long, so we can all catch up on some sleep that we missed. Okay?"

"Okay." I confirm, placing my hot chocolate onto the tray in front of me.

I mutter a good morning/goodnight to my friends and fall asleep with my head still on Adam's shoulder.

I wake up a few hours later to Chase shaking me awake.

"Chase? Adam? What's wrong?"

"It's lunchtime." Adam says, grinning like a little kid.

"Really?" I ask. "What time is it?"

"It's twelve thirty four in the afternoon." Chase says, and I nod.

One of the flight attendants with a food cart comes around with the food ten minutes later, and I realize just how hungry I am.

I hand her my garbage first and then order a grilled cheese sandwich with french fries.

The lady hands me my food, and I say thanks to her before Adam and Chase order their food.

Adam gets chicken and french fries and Chase gets a salad and a chicken sandwich.

We begin to eat our food, and Adam and Chase are talking now, so I hope that's a good sign that Adam is warming up to Chase.

"So," Chase says after a few minutes of silence, "how did you sleep, Bree?"

I grin, rubbing my eyes as I take a drink of water. "Like a baby." I answer, and Chase smiles, making me smile back at him warmly.

How is Chase a criminal? He seems like a nice kid. But people do have facades, so this happy Chase could be hiding the real Chase Davenport that Adam and I know, that the rest of the world knows, for that matter. The one thing that Adam hates with a burning passion and will take down without a second's hesitation.

Now that I've got to know this side of Chase Johnathan Davenport, I think it's becoming harder and harder to arrest him for his crimes and send him back to the AISI in handcuffs. I lean back in my seat and try to keep the emotions off of my face so Adam and Chase don't expect anything is wrong.

So what the hell am I supposed to do?

**A/N: So Adam, Bree and Chase got onto a plane to go check out the exploded house in Italy, and they are going to check it out. They woke up very early, and Bree wasn't very happy about that, so Adam and Chase let her sleep until lunch came around to every passenger on the plane. Then, once the trio orders their food, Bree starts to doubt herself. She wonders if she can carry out the mission of sending Chase Davenport back to the American Inter Service Intelligence. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! If you like it, please review, follow and favorite! I'll see you all later with chapter nine of Love Him, Cuff Him!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy chapter nine of Love Him, Cuff Him! I can't believe that there's already NINE chapters. Thank you all for your lovely reviews! It makes me happy. As usual, I don't own anything except for the stuff you don't recognize. And please don't forget to check out my other stories, like my Yours and my Bree's Choice series. Please enjoy this chapter! Sorry I that I updated later than usual, (well, it was more than like, four hours, so I consider that late,) and I'm so sorry for that, please don't hate me, it's just that this chapter took a long time to write. Hope you guys understand.**

**And SIXTY TWO reviews? You guys are SO amazing! I'm glad you like this story! Oh, and by the way, this chapter is a little over FIVE THOUSAND words! I hope you guys seriously do enjoy this, because it took a long time to write.**

**Chase, can you do the disclaimer, please?**

"**Sure thing. ****_Mia (Author) does not own the TV show Lab Rats or anything in it, including props, actors/actresses, and everything else in the show that you recognize. She might/might not own the AISI. (American Inter Services Intelligence.) She only owns this plot, the dialogue, and anything else you don't recognize, is, well, hers. Do not steal this story and make it your own. Do not put your own characters in this story and write it off as your own, because Mia will hunt you down, no matter what fandom slash story writing site you're hiding in. It would be appreciated by both Mia and everyone in this story if you could not take this as your own, because she saw that happen one time on another website like this lovely fanfiction site. The thief of stealing her story have been properly dealt with, and it will not happen again. (Meaning she reported him for doing it.) And on that lovely note, please enjoy this chapter!"_**

**Thanks, Chase! Also, warning: There's a little awkward Brase moment in the chapter. :3 Hope you enjoy it, because it was fun to write :D Please enjoy!**

Chase scowls as he glances over at Adam for the tenth time in less than five minutes. "Adam, dude, can you please stop staring at me like I'm a piece of candy? It is really, really starting to creep me out."

Adam blinks, jolted out of his weird state. I guess he is finally realizing that he has been staring at Chase for five minutes, which longer than what's completely necessary, then looks away at me, his eyes fixed on my face.

I frown at how glassy his eyes looked. "Are you okay?"

He nods. "Yeah. I was just thinking about something."

I stare at him, and he gives me a reassuring nod. "I'm fine, Bree."

I decide to be smart and let it go. "So," I switch topics, "how long do you think it will be until we land?"

"Around an hour and five minutes."

I groan, tempted to bash my skull into the seat in front of me until I pass out or have a concussion. "I just want to get off of this freaking plane. Like right the heck now."

An amused chuckle leaves Chase's lips, and I resist the sudden urge to kick him in the ribs. "Be patient, Bree."

"I _can't_." I snap. "I'd rather go jump out of this airplane than sit here."

"Try falling asleep again," Adam suggests, ordering a pillow for me, "it might help to pass the time."

An attendant comes over with the requested tan pillow in her hand a few minutes later, accompanied by a fluffy tan blanket that Adam didn't order, but accepts anyway.

He places the pillow on his lap, but then he yawns, making Chase and I yawn as well. _Everyone knows they're contagious!_

"Sorry, guys." He says sheepishly, patting the pillow again for me to rest my head on, but Chase reaches over my back and grabs the pillow and rests it on _his_ lap. "I'm fine. I can stay up."

Adam begins to protest loudly, but Chase just waves it off. "It's fine, Adam, go to sleep. I'll take care of Bree."

Adam immediately protests, but is cut off by another yawn. "Fine." He says stubbornly. "But if you get tired, wake me up and we can trade places."

"Guys, you don't have to do that." I say, trying to persuade Adam and Chase that I'm fine, and don't need another nap, but Chase pats the pillow, glancing at me with warm brown eyes.

Feeling like an idiot, I lean down and press my head to the pillow, my hair spreading out across and spreading down the pillow like a dark, wavy brown tangle of spider webs.

Adam orders another pillow and blanket for himself, shooting me a glance to which I just nod at, and his stare lingers on both Chase and I until he shuts his eyes and falls asleep.

"Goodnight, Chase." I say, shifting the blanket so it's up to my neck.

"Night, princess." He mutters, and I shut my eyes and fall asleep instantly.

* * *

Can I just say that Italy is beautiful in May? Seriously. It must be over 75 degrees here right now.

Adam presses his face to the glass and grins like a little kid in a candy store. "Wow!" he breathes, his breath fogging up the glass slightly, "this place is beautiful."

Chase nods in agreement, his eyes sparkling.

It takes a few minutes to land safely, and the jolt of the plane hitting the ground makes me jump up in shock after being in the air for so many hours.

I feel well rested, to say the least. After three long naps, who wouldn't be?

"Yeah," Chase agrees, smiling slightly, but then it turns into a frown as he glances at Adam, "it would be nicer if you didn't hog up the glass so Princess and I could see!"

Adam whips his head around to glare at Chase, and I take the opportunity of the Adam free window to rip the blanket off of me, put the arm rest up so it's not digging into my thigh, climb on top of Adam (with my feet on Chase's lap, my elbows resting on the dip in the window and the rest of my body laying gently on both Adam's body and my now vacant seat,) and stare the hundreds of different sized buildings that glisten brightly in the sunlight, making my smile grow wider.

I hear Adam and Chase chuckle in amusement from behind me.

"Wow!" I breathe, my eyes widening. "it's amazing."

"Yeah. The plane is about to land soon, so I suggest you put your seat belt back on, Bree." Chase says, and as if on cue, the seat belt sign dings, indicating that we have to put on our seat belts for landing.

I quickly strap myself in and fix my hair, drinking a now warm bottle of water I had stuffed in my bag when the cart came around for the second time.

We land, and the impact of hitting the ground after being up so long in the air makes me jump up slightly.

Adam and Chase exchange an amused glance at how stupid I must be looking.

We quickly grab our luggage and walk out.

Adam winces as sunlight streams through the windows of the jetways, and I smirk, feeling slightly amused at the action.

We quickly exit the airport and a taxicab drives us to our hotel, and we thank the man, (who says that most of the people here speak English,) and clamber out of the car, and I stumble slightly, my feet and the rest of my body not used to being on the ground after being in the air for so long.

"Okay, here's our hotel." Adam says, turning back to us. "We should probably get a snack and relax for a while and catch our breath. Does that sound good?"

Chase nods, running a hand through his spiky brown hair. "Yeah. We need our bodies and our minds to catch up. We probably have jet lag after being in an airplane for over five and a half hours."

I nod, yawn once and stretch, feeling a few muscles loosen and a few bones in my body crack with small pops, and then I roll my neck, feeling my body relax even more now that I am not stiff anymore.

"That sounds wonderful." I say, putting my hair up into a messy, wavy ponytail, ignoring the stares I get from people that pass us. I'm pretty sure I heard one boy whistle under his breath, but I simply shrug it off as nothing and adjust my suitcase's handle.

"Come on," Adam says, grabbing my hand, "lets go check in." He pulls me along, but I grab Chase's hand and drag him along too, and we all smile at each other.

"Hello," Adam greets, smiling at the lady at the front desk.

"Hello." She echoes, her face straight.

"We would like a room, please." I say, flicking my hair over my shoulder.

"Okay. How many beds?" She asks.

I frown. Of course we'll need three. Why wouldn't we need three rooms?

"Three." Chase says.

She types something in the computer and she shakes her head, her face apologetic. "I'm sorry, sir," she says, "but we only have two beds per room, including the top of the line suites."

Adam hesitates. "We'll take a suite, please."

The lady nods and we pay, and she hands me the room key, and we head up to the room.

The door swings open, and our suite stands before us.

Adam grins and starts jumping up and down like a little kid would. "This place is amazing!"

Chase smiles, then it evaporates.

I nudge him, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...It's just that...What are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements?"

Horror strikes in my veins. "I...I don't know."

"I'll take a bed." Adam says, running into the other room and I hear the covers rumple a little bit, hearing him sigh.

Chase turns to the other bed, weariness swimming in his eyes. "Um, Bree, should we-"

"But do you think that would be..."

"Are you sure..?"

"Should we..?"

"What are we..."

"Um..."

"Uh..."

"I'll take the bed and you take the couch?"

He nods, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sounds good."

I bite my lip and nod firmly before Chase walks away.

Adam, who was standing in the doorway, begins laughing, and the tips of my ears turn pink.

"Shut up, Addy!" I snap, the heat spreading to my cheeks.

"I'm s-sorry, Bree!" He laughs, chocking on air, "but it's just that-" he laughs again, his voice like church bells ringing, full and lively, "you, _Breeanna Rose Parker_ and _Chase Davenport,_" a loud laugh escapes from his lips and he grins, "shared an awkward-" He beings coughing and his face turning red because he's laughing so hard, "moment!" He gasps out the last word behind a laugh.

I punch his arm, the heat of the blush creeping down to my neck. "Shut it, Addy!"

Adam snickers and begins doubling over in pure laughter, hot, salty tears finally begin running down his face like a dam just broke open, until he is forced to crouch down so his legs down buckle from underneath him, and tears glisten in his brown eyes, filled to the brim with humor and tears.

"I'm sorry, I could-" His laughter turns to chuckling mixed with chocking on air, "-just imagine the looks on both of your faces! Priceless!"

I roll my eyes and glare at him, then a small giggle slips from my lips.

Adam's head shoots up, and he smirks, but I manage to keep a somewhat straight face.

"I freaking hate you, Adam. You know that?" I say, and Adam laughs again, his voice filled with pure happiness.

"No, you love me." He smirks, and I just roll my eyes.

I glance at my clothes, and bite my lip and crinkle my nose at my appearance. I feel really disgusting and sweaty.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I announce, loudly enough for Chase to hear in the other room.

"Okay." Adam and Chase chorus at the same time, and I shoot Adam a look that screams _get out or I will drop kick you out of a window._

Adam thankfully gets the message. He quickly walks out of the room and I shut the door that connects to the bedroom with the living room with a soft click, walking over to my big white designer suitcase that's conveniently placed in the corner of the room, grab some comfortable clothes for me to wear, and head towards the bathroom, turning on the light. Light fills the beautiful bathroom and I shut the door and lock it, stripping off my dusty, greasy clothes that I've had on since two in the morning yesterday, bunch my clothes up into a ball and then kick them to a corner of the bathroom. I turn back to the shower and turn the water on hot. I wait for a few minutes until steam rises out of the shower curtain, expanding around the large bathroom, making the mirror fog up.

I quickly hop into the shower and pull the curtain over and begin to wet my hair, already feeling the effects of the warm water having on my gross and sweaty body.

I stick my head under the spray of warm water and wash my greasy hair with these cute little dark blue shampoo bottles on the side of the shower/tub.

I squeeze the bottle of shampoo, and foamy white shampoo comes out that smells like strawberries. As I begin washing my hair, I begin thinking.

I wonder what exactly caused that house to explode out of the blue.

Apparently, according to multiple sources, the house exploded in Bari, Italy, and no one knows why. The FBI and the AISI are stumped as well, as well as the rest of the people in the world. Different people in different parts of the world, like America and England for example, blame it on a gasket leak, but other people suspect terrorists. Although I highly doubt that terrorists would want anything to do with that specific house that's in the middle of basically nowhere, and I do not think there were any gas tanks running directly under the house, or anything that might have done something similar to that explosion, so that's ruled out, so I suspect that it was an accident, not anything intentional.

But still, I guess people can have their own opinions. I'm not going to judge.

I grab the soap from the side of the tub and hold my face up to the spray, letting the warm shower water clean the sweat and grime and worries from the day and the stress of what I have to do and watch as all my worries wash away and swirl down the drain.

Next, I set down the soap and grab the conditioner from the side of the shower and scrub my hair gently, massaging the lather into the skin of my scalp gently.

I step out after a few minutes and turn the shower off and pull the curtain back, and steam shoots out of the open shower, making the room warmer. I grab a crisp bright white towel from the rack and grabbing another one to dry my wet dark long brown hair.

I dry my long hair by wiping it furiously with my towel that is in my hands and bunch my hair up so it can ft under the towel to make sure I get all of the moisture out before wiping it furiously again, the warm air of the bathroom helping me dry it faster.

I quickly dry the rest of my body off before I put on my new clothes, flicking on the fan and hanging up my discarded towels. I glance over at my discarded, sweaty clothes briefly as I tuck a strand of long brown hair behind my ear.

I sweep my clothes up from their resting place on the cold tiled ground and re-bunch my clothes up into a tight ball again so Chase and Adam don't have to see my bra and underwear. That would be so embarrassing if they did, and I honestly don't think I would ever live it down properly.

So instead, I grab a plastic bag from one of the drawers and stuff my clothes inside and grip the bag in my hand tightly. I hang up both of my towels to let them dry and brush my teeth. Then I flick the lights off and turn the fan on to help get rid of any more steam that might be lingering inside of the bathroom and leave the door open, and the steam curls out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, filling the air with the warm steam, making the room a lot warmer.

I let out a sigh as I move over to the granite sink and drop the bag with my clothes in it, where it lands with a soft thud. I grab the dark red blow drier from one of the drawers and plug it in. I turn it on and blow dry my hair, which makes it more wavy than it already is.

Once my hair is completely dry, I run my hand through my hair, feeling no moisture, and I turn it off and put it away in the drawer that I found it in, and I brush my teeth quickly, and once I'm done, I put my tooth brush away into my little travel bag and throw it into the first drawer. I sigh lightly and then I glance in the mirror and fix my hair again, making sure it looks okay.

Once I'm satisfied with how I look, I bend down and pick up my bag and open the door to the living room, and Chase and Adam's heads snap up in my direction.

"Showers all done. It's all yours right now, guys." I announce to my best friend and Chase, flicking my hair over my shoulder.

"Do you want to go in second Adam?" Chase asks, and Adam nods, running his right hand through his hair and nodding.

"Sure, I'll go in." He stands up. "I'll be out in a few minutes." He walks into the room and shuts it behind him.

I hear the bathroom door close and then I hear the shower running.

I sit down next to Chase on the dark red couch, dropping my bag onto the ground again, and he smiles at me. "Hey, princess."

"Why do you call me that?" I frown.

He shrugs nonchalantly. "Because you _are_ a princess, Bree."

My frown line gets deeper as I stare at him. "What?"

He chuckles lightly. "Well, princess," he smiles gently at me as I frown again, lighter this time. "it's just that someone would kill to be you right now."

I cock my head, confusion written on my face. "What do you mean?"

His smile twists up into a smirk. "Think about it," he says, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, "you, Bree Parker, are rooming with me, Chase Davenport."

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm rooming with you. So what?"

He smirks lazily. "Girls would throw themselves at me. They'd be begging at my feet right now, kissing the ground I walk on. They see me as some type of Greek God, like Hercules."

I squint at him. "Okay?"

Then he leans back. "Many girls would love to be you right now. They find me irresistible."

"Oh yeah?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

He nods. "Yeah. Every single one of them are desperate to get their hands on me. To be you right now in this predicament, in a foreign country, sitting here next to _me_, alone in a room with _me_, talking to _me_, would make them flip out and melt right here, right now." Then his face softens as he leans over next to me, a lazy smirk on his face. My heart beats a little faster at how close we are. His nose is almost touching my nose, and I have to fight the urge to back away. I just stay in place as he looks into my eyes. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing, due to the heat I feel on the tips of my ears and cheeks, but I can't tell.

"Well..." he drawls out, resting his hands on his lap and lacing his fingers together, his eyes filing with a playful mischievous light, "every girl..." he says, his breath warm on my cheek, "all except..." he leans closer, our lips inches away from each other, his light brown eyes searing into my brown ones, and my bangs falls in front of my face as my face heats up, "you."

I try to ignore the warm seedling pit that is growing in my stomach, and I bite my lip and look away, and Chase leans back, and I mentally exhale a shaky breath, licking my lips because they are suddenly too dry and I tug my bottom lip between my teeth, breathing out gently.

Chase and I talk for a few minutes until Adam comes out of the bathroom, dressed in cleaner clothes, and, like me, he has a white bag filled with his clothes that's on his arm and resting at his side.

"Okay," he says, nodding at Chase. "Go jump into the shower, Chase, if you want. It's all yours."

Chase nods, sending me another lazy smirk before standing up and walking past Adam, shutting the door behind him.

I hear the shower run one more time again, and I exhale a loud, shaky breath, making Adam look at me in concern. "Bree, are you okay?" He asks.

I nod and bite my lip. "Yeah," I lie, "I am fine. There's nothing to worry about."

He stares at me for a while before he finally speaks. "Okay?" He asks.

"Okay." I confirm, flashing him what I hope is a reassuring smile.

He nods, his eyes still swimming with suspicion. "Well," he says, rubbing his eyes quickly. "Do you want to go down to the laundry room and wash all of these smelly clothes?"

I grin. "That sounds lovely, Adam."

He smiles and outstretched his hand to help me up, and I grasp his hand and he pulls me up, and I giggle in spite of myself, trying my hardest to ignore what happened between Chase and I literally two and half minutes ago.

I grab my bag from it's spot on the ground and Adam writes Chase a note to: "Not be alarmed, we are just going to wash our disgusting and sweaty clothes, we'll be up in a few minutes, we promise.

From, Adam and Bree Parker."

I grab a spare room key and we walk out the door, and then walk to the elevator and press the ground floor button.

The elevator starts going down, and Adam speaks up. "Bree, what happened between you and Chase while I was in the shower?"

I frown. "Nothing. Why?"

"Your ears are bright pink, Bree." He comments, poking my ears gently.

A small blush creeps up on my cheeks as my hands automatically fly up to my ears, and sure enough, they're burning slightly. "R-Really?"

He nods. "Yep. And now the blush is to your checks and neck." He pokes my cheek and my neck, making me giggle breathlessly at the action. He smiles, then his face grows serious. "Bree, what were you and Chase Johnathan Davenport doing while I was in the shower?"

Wow, he's really got the _protective big brother_ thing down. Seriously.

"We were talking." I say to him calmly. "We should get going."

Adam grabs my arm, anger filling his eyes. "Bree," he spits, "what did you do?"

"We _talked_." I snap, glaring at him. "That is all we did. Okay?"

The anger leaves his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bree. I was just worried."

I feel the anger leave my body, escaping through my pores, and I breathe out to calm down my anger, and I shoulder the brown bag with my clothes, shifting my weight. "Come on," I say, then nudge his arm gently. "let's go finish this errand up."

Adam nods, and we venture off to the laundry room.

The smell of laundry detergent fills my nose and we walk over to two open washer machines.

Adam sets his bag down onto the cool tiled ground and begins stuffing his clothes inside of the washer machine that he chose.

I smile at how he is and place all of my clothes in as well.

We wait for a few minutes until our clothes are washed and then we take a soaking wet clothes and stuff them into the drier.

After our clothes are done drying, we grab another bag so our clothes don't get wet again.

We walk back to our room and I push the door open to reveal that Chase is hunched over on the couch, drying his hands with a paper towel.

Wait, why is the paper towel red?

"Are you okay, Chase?" I ask.

His head shoots up at the sound of my voice. "Yeah." He says. "I'm fine. I just cut my finger on some glass. It's nothing too serious."

I glance at the paper towel and realize that it's dark red with blood, and then I notice that there's shattered glass littering the carpeted ground.

"Adam," my mind and boy go on autopilot, "get a clean towel from the bathroom and get the first aid kit. Chase cut his hand pretty deep."

Adam nods and runs off to do what I asked him to.

I quickly grab another dish towel from a rack, walk over to Chase and press it to the wound to stop the bleeding, and take the bloody paper towel out of his hand, ignoring that Chase's blood gets on my hands. The blood can wait. Chase can't wait.

I chuck the bloody napkin onto the wood table, cringing slightly at the wet _plop_ I hear as the towel hits the polished mahogany wood table.

Adam comes back with the towel and the first aid kit, and I open it up and begin stitching Chase's wound.

It takes a while, but with focus and determination, I successfully stitch it up, and Chase winces slightly. "Thank you, guys."

Adam smiles. "No problem, buddy." He walks over to the little supply closet and grabs a broom. Gripping the bright yellow handle tightly, he sweeps up the broken glass. "What happened?"

Chase glances at his hand. "I dropped a glass cup a few minutes ago. It shattered onto my hand, and a large shard cut my finger. It felt like it was on fire."

I pat his back. "You are going to be fine. Just don't overwork that finger."

He nods. "Thanks, Nurse Bree."

I smirk at him before walking on the other side of the couch, and Adam and Chase move next to me.

"What are you gonna watch?" Adam asks.

"American news." I say flatly.

"But we're not in America, sis. We're in Italy. _Duh_." Adam says, grinning and patting my head, his grin turning into a half smirk.

Chase and I exchange a knowing look and we both start to laugh quietly at Adam's obliviousness.

"Okay, but seriously, Bree, what are you going to watch?" Adam asks.

I shrug. "I am not too sure about that. I'll probably just watch Fútbol."

Adam frowns as I flick through the channels, trying to find the said sport. In English, mind you. "Bree, _how many times_ do I have to say this to you? We're not in America, we are in _Italy,_ going to check out that exploded house. Weren't you listening? Now, are we going to watch football together or are you just going to continue to think that we're in America?

Chase shakes his head, a small smirk on his lips. "No, Adam, Americans call soccer...Well, soccer, but the rest of the world calls it football, or Fútbol, if you want the correct wording." Then he peers at Adam's blank face. "Um, Adam, you know what soccer is, don't you?"

Adam nods, a big goofy grin on his face. "I do."

I hold up the remote, and his eyes sparkle. "Want to watch it with Chase and I?"

His grin gets wider. "I sure do!"

I laugh and turn the TV's volume up, making it louder so we can hear it better.

After a lot of missed shots, three goals, American soccer players/players swearing- I could read their lips- I shut the TV off and sigh heavily.

"Wait, so did the New York Red Bulls win against Huston Dynamo?" Adam asks, blinking at the TV screen slowly as if waking up.

I resist the urge to groan and hit him upside the head playfully. "Yep." I say, forcing a smile. "The New York Red Bulls beat them five to three."

His face brightens. "Oh! Yes! They won!" He grins widely at us, and Chase and I roll our eyes, laughing.

Adam frowns at us. "What are you two laughing at?" He asks.

Chase and I share a look.

"Nothing." He says, patting Adam's back. "Nothing at all."

I resist the urge to smirk.

"Oh." He glances at his watch, tapping it twice. "Hey, guys, can we go check out that exploded house? It'd be really cool to see."

I grin and help Adam and Chase up from their seats. "That sounds good to me. Chase?"

He smirks. "Well, if you're in, then I'm in, princess."

I giggle, and then I notice that Chase's cheeks are red, and I resist the urge to hug him right then and there. His eyes are so dreamy...So beautiful...So perfect...

Wait. What? Why the hell did I just think that?

Realization dawns on me, and hopefully my face didn't grow as pale as it feels right now.

Am I actually falling in love with the enemy, Chase Davenport?

No. No. I can't be. If I develop an actual relationship with him, it will only bring on more pain. I can't develop feelings for him when I have to arrest him and send him back to the American Inter Service Intelligence. I have to break his heart.

So how the hell am I going to do that when I am very, very afraid that _my_ heart will get broken in the process, as well as _me_ breaking _Chase's_ heart?

How? How the hell will I be able to go through with this?

**A/N: Hey there, guys! I seriously do hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it took a while to write! I liked writing that little "I'm not attracted to you" part of this chapter between Bree and Chase. Anyway, if you liked it, please review, follow and favorite! Thanks. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all later with chapter ten of Love Him, Cuff Him! Bye! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh. My. God. Thank you guys SO much for EIGHTY REVIEWS! I can't believe that this is the most reviews I have ever gotten on one of my stories! Thank you guys SO MUCH! If you liked this story, please review, follow and favorite. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**All characters look like they do in Season Three.**

**By the way, I might add a new OC into this story! (Other than Mia from my Yours series.) There might be a pole up on my profile if you guys want to have a new OC. So, should I make a new OC, and what should her name be? Leave a review!**

"Adam, hurry up!" I hear Chase yell, banging on the door to the bathroom.

"I'm _coming_!" He shouts back, his voice muffled by the door.

I frown. "What is going on?"

"Adam's been in the bathroom for over ten minutes." He replies, turning towards me and staring at me before turning back to the door and banging on it once again,

"What did Chase say?" Adam yells, and I frown.

"Didn't you hear him, Adam?"

"No." I can literally hear the goofy grin in his voice, "It's because Chase is too short! His voice didn't reach my ears properly!"

Chase smacks the door and rolls his eyes. "Just hurry up!"

"What?" Adam asks.

Chase blows out a breath of anger. "Never mind."

Adam laughs.

"Guys, as much as I would enjoy hearing you two morons banter and bicker back and forth all day," I say, "but we really need to get going. It'll take a few hours to get there, and I don't think we want to meet any traffic."

"Bree, it's five in the morning. Did we really have to wake up this early?" Adam demands, opening the door, electing a finally from Chase.

"Well, Addy," I say, "how would you like we left at nine in the morning and get there at five in the afternoon?"

Adam blinks. "Five in the morning it is," He says, sounding embarrassed.

I smirk, and Chase smirks as well and grabs one of my bags.

"Chase, you don't have to-"

"But I do. It is traditional that the boy carries the girl's bags if they are going somewhere."

I begin to protest, but he puts his pointer finger to my lips.

"It's fine, Bree."

I hesitate. "Fine."

He smiles at me and Adam smirks darkly. "Well," he says, "if Chase is carrying Bree's bag..." He grabs his suitcase, "then carry my suitcase." Then he dumps his suitcase onto Chase, which makes him fall to the ground with a groan of shock.

Adam and I high five each other, and Adam laughs a little bit as he stares down at Chase.

Chase stumbles back up, shooting Adam a glare, he glares back with equal malice, and I grin lazily at how stupid they look.

I grab Chase's hand. "Lets get going."

Chase puts his head into his hands and groans, not bothering to watch the valleys roll past us as we're in the car, driving to the location of the exploded house. "Bree, I am hungry. Is there any place to stop that's relatively near by?"

I glance out the window to see a town looming a few miles away, about five. I nod "Yeah, there is. It's going to take a while, but it's clearly there. Maybe we can get Dunkin Donuts there or something, Adam."

Adam nods and drives a little bit faster to my requested destination without asking any questions or complaining. I guess he must be hungry too.

It takes a couple of minutes of speeding down an open road, but we finally get there, and when we do get there, I hop out of the car and slam the door shut, scratching the back of my head.

"Okay," I say, "Adam, do you have your wallet?"

He nods and pulls it out, flashing me a goofy grin that makes me smile at him. "I do."

I pat his shoulder, smiling at him brightly. "Good. Come on. Lets go get something to eat."

He grins eagerly and starts running toward the shop, and I smile, shake my head and walk after them, entering the Dunkin Donuts.

We get our food and sit down at a table, making small talk until someone comes up to us. A boy, who looks around my age has white blonde hair and deep brown eyes smiles at me. "Hello." He says.

I can't help but think he's very attractive, so I smile. "Hello." I say politely.

He blinks at my accent, seemingly confused. "You're American?"

Adam nods. "Yeah, we are."

"Oh. My name is Sam Connors."

"Bree." I introduce myself. "Bree Parker."

Chase stares at Sam, frowning slightly.

"So, who are they?" Sam motions to Adam and Chase.

"Oh, this is my older brother, Adam." Adam's face remains emotionless.

I motion to Chase. "And this is my-"

"Boyfriend." Chase interrupts stiffly.

I nearly choke on my hot chocolate, and Adam coughs, staring wide eyed at Chase.

"Oh." Sam says, his eyes widening. "I'm sorry, I-"

Chase glares at him icily. "Leave."

Sam quickly scurries away.

I frown at Chase. "Chase...What-"

He stands up, abruptly cutting me off. "We're leaving." He grabs his food and has a sip of his hot chocolate.

Adam and I stare at each other and then quickly scramble up after him, confusion swirling through my veins.

Why did Chase get so protective of me? Why did he say that I was his girlfriend? There was jealously in his eyes with a spark of anger and heated protectiveness.

So why do I feel so happy when he said that?

**A/N: Hey guys. So sorry that this is a bad chapter, but this is just the beginning of Brase. ;) I love all of you for the reviews and follows and favorites. Please check out my other stories! I'll see you all later with the next chapter of Love Him, Cuff Him! Hope you enjoyed :) Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow. ONE HUNDRED AMAZING REVIEWS? I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Please enjoy, and check out my other stories :) Enjoy!**

Here's yet another highlight of my fan fucking fantastic morning, besides the whole incident with Sam and Chase Davenport:

I almost got hit by a a by screaming middle aged man who needs to control his hormones.

Yep. I almost got killed by a middle aged man.

Here's how it happened:

Adam, Chase and I were walking along the road, the three of us just talking and laughing about stupid things like normal teenagers do, Adam making lighthearted short jokes while Chase snaps back a reply of: "At least I'm smarter than you, idiot. You can't beat me in a puzzle, dumbo." To which then Adam shoved him into the cold, wet grass, sparkling with dew in the warm Thursday sun.

Chase glared up at him, his eyes widening. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Adam immediately replies back.

I can't help but smile.

We walk for a few more minutes before I hear a yell of: "Bree watch out!" I turn to see a red car speed past me, going at least seventy five miles an hour, it's horn blaring and the driver yelling angry words that should not be repeated with polite company. Someone grabs my waist and yanks me close to him just in time.

The driver slams on the breaks, and burning rubber fills the air.

"Oi, bitch!" Shouts the driver, his face flushed with annoyance. "Watch where you're going! Stupid girl!" He gets out of the car, slamming his car door shut, stomping over to me. Adam and Chase tense up, and I glare at the man.

"Well, you shouldn't be speeding over eighty miles per hour, asshat." I snap. "You could have killed me!"

"Uh, Princess-" Chase begins, but the driver cuts him off.

"Shut it, shortstack. This is between me, and the whore." He jabs a finger in my direction. His voice turns to a mocking one. "Sweetie, are you fucking these two boys?"

Adam, Chase, and my eyes grow wide, my mouth dropping open. Who the hell pissed in his cheerios today?

Adam steps up, blocking me from the man's sight, looming over the man.

Chase glares at him. "You ever talk to her like that again," Chase's voice gets louder with each word, "I will cut your hands off, slit your neck, and throw you off of a fucking three story building, run down there, grab your broken and scarred body, and throw your dead body into the ocean! Are we clear, jackass?"

The man's eyes grow wide. "Y-Yes."

"NOW LEAVE!" Adam roars, shoving him backward like he weighs as a light as a feather.

The man stammers a sorry, and runs away, back in his car.

I shudder and my body shakes with relief and adrenaline as I shut my eyes, and through my tears I see Chase glancing down worriedly at me, his hazel eyes flickering with concern. His arms are wrapped around my waist.

I start breathing rapidly, my breath coming out in short, ragged gasps.

I could have died.

Oh god. _I could have died. IcouldhavediedIclouldhavedied!_

"Bree," I hear Adam say loudly through my hazy thoughts, "Bree, just breathe, just breathe!"

I squeeze my eyes shut and reopen them a few seconds later.

"You're okay, right, Bree?" Chase asks, not letting go of his hold on me.

I nod, taking a shuddering breath. "I'm fine." I manage. "Just a little freaked out."

Adam rubs my back soothingly, his fists clenching up. "I swear, if I find the guy who did this, I will make him ever being born."

I just nod, patting his back once and standing up.

Chase grips my shoulder. "You're shaking and your pale, Bree. Are you sure you're okay?"

I nod, trying not to make him feel like he has to do anything for me. He doesn't. I can take care of myself. "Fine."

"That's it," Adam suddenly says, his face flushed with anger, "I am going after that asshole."

I hold his arm to prevent him from running off. "Addy, you can't chase after a car."

"I am going to damn well try, Bree." He snaps, anger in his voice, he looks over at Chase. "Be safe." And with that, he runs off, leaving Chase and I alone.

He blows out a breath of air, his eyes sparking with anger.

I collapse again. "Holy fucking shit." I mutter, staring at Chase with wide eyes. "Somebody pissed in his corn flakes today."

"He was drunk," Chase says flatly. "I caught a whiff of alcohol on his breath. That dude needs to brush his teeth. Alcohol and bad breath? Not a good combination. Trust me, I would know."

I shudder. "Adam's gonna kill that man for calling me a whore."

Chase shrugs like it doesn't matter, like the thought of another human being killing another human being doesn't matter. My stomach twists at the thought. Sure, I'm part of the AISI, but I haven't ever had to kill a man. We leave that to the trained Assassins and the American Inter Service Intelligence and the AISI Hit Squad. And they don't ever miss their shot. _Ever_.

"That son of a bitch deserves it, when Adam's through with him, he's gonna wish that he never been born, like Adam promised," he says simply. "Either that, or the AISI comes and hauls his ass in one of those ridiculous Beetle cars that Italy always seems to have. Maybe even Donald Smith himself would come down here to arrest him."

I just nod. "I have a feeling that idiot will get pushed into a wall. Or suffer a concussion."

"By Adam Parker?" Chase asks, frowning a little bit, a small smirk on his lips.

"By Adam Parker." I confirm.

Chase smirks, then it disappears. "I was jealous, you know,"

I frown. Chase Davenport, jealous? Of what?

"Of what."

"Sam." He says bitterly. "I know I should envy you, you have your life on a silver platter, and everything is perfect, but when Sam started flirting with you, every instinct in my body said _Protect Breeanna Rose Parker_. And I went with that. Luckily, the low life backed off. It was the same thing with Screaming Bitch."

I stare at him.

"The man." He supplies, and I nod. "Every fiber in my body screamed to make the man back off as quickly as possible. It came back to the same thing. _Protect Bree. _Is that weird?" He asks, trailing off.

"Very." I say, wrapping my arms around him. "Thanks, Chase."

He smiles. "You are welcome, Bree." He helps me up, wrapping his arm around the middle of my back for support in case I collapse again, "now, let's go see if we can find Adam before he kills the man."

**A/N: Aww, another Brase moment. And protective Adam and Chase make me really happy and make me smile. They would do anything for her. And Love Him, Cuff Him Adam would kill a man for Bree. Like it's been addressed, several times during this story so far, he's protective of her. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3 Once again, thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'll see you all later with the next chapter of Love Him, Cuff Him! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

We find Adam Milligan exactly twenty one minutes later.

He is leaning in an alleyway, his back against the cold cement wall of a clothing shop, some name in Italian that I couldn't recognize or decipher. His tamed fists are bloody and raw, the driver slumped next to him, his neck touching the hollow of his throat, unconscious. His face is painted with dark red blood, virtually unrecognizable.

"Holy _shit_, Adam!" Chase says, his eyes widening at the sight of him. "What did you _do?_"

Adam just grins, glancing down at the blood on his knuckles then back over at Chase. "Told you I would beat him up."

"Adam, you didn't have to-" I begin, but the look he gives me makes me stop.

"But I did have to. No one calls my little sister a whore and gets away with it. No one."

I move over to him and wrap my arms around him, trying to calm him down and not set him off. "Thank you, Adam." Is the only thing I can say.

He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. "You're welcome."

"Guys, I really hate to break up the sibling bonding moment, but we should get out of here." Chase says, turning in a circle and warily inspecting the space around him.

Adam nods and stands up, glaring at the man's body. He spits on him, his eyes filled with anger.

"If you ever talk to anyone like that again, I'll rip your head off and bury it in the dirt." He says darkly, and it feels like the air temperature just dropped twenty degrees when he said that.

I grab Adam and Chase's arm and run out of the alleyway.

I run over to the rental car that we got and pile in, and drive away, to the exploded house.

The once standing house is a mess.

_Well, no crap. _I think to myself, feeling stupid. _It was in an explosion. It's not exactly going to be standing or the way it was before anymore._

Different sized chunks of rocks littered the ground around us, the healthy green grass burnt in places or crushed. The house itself was barely standing on it's foundation. All of the windows were shattered clean through, the glass of the broken windows looking like dew on the grass, standing out like raindrops on hot beach sand. The sidewalk we stand on has different sized cracks in them, both large and small. Some of it looked weak and on the verge of crumbling, so I decided to play it safe and take the route that didn't look like it could crumble under my feet if I shift my weight the wrong way. I glance down at the ground warily. Just to make sure that I didn't fall in and die, or just keep falling down, down down until my head exploded from the pressure or the lack of oxygen made me pass out or die of suffocation, or die from the intense heat or the intense cold, I step closer to the blacktop- not to mention safer- road, and would make a speedy retreat if I have to. Because if this thing does crumble, I'd die.

That would _not_ look good for the AISI's reputation.

"Okay, so what do you think caused this?" Adam asks, wiping the blood off of his knuckles with a tissue dipped in water. The watery napkin turns dark red from the man's blood.

"Well, it is definitely not a gasket leak." Chase says, bending down to feel the burnt grass. It crumbles like it was made of dust, sending a small cloud of blackened and charred dust into the air. "So we can rule that out."

I nod thoughtfully.

"Maybe it was set intentionally." Adam says.

I frown at that. "Why would that be, Adam?"

Adam's voice lowers a lot so only I can hear him, his voice dropping down to a quiet murmur. "Because maybe they knew that we would come here. Whoever set this explosion off, they must have known we would come. After all, you know the AISI. They would never let something like this slide under their radar. This doesn't exactly sit well with me, Bree."

I nod, horrified with myself that I'm agreeing with Adam. Whoever did this must be very smart, and knew Adam and I would come here.

Chase's voice is filled with alarm as his head snaps up. "Adam, Bree, look at this."

Adam and I exchange a worried glance and we walk over to Chase.

A half charred paper sits on a circle of unburnt grass, and words are neatly on the paper.

Chase swallows and hands Adam the paper, and when Adam reads it, his face grows pale.

"Adam, Chase?" I ask, noticing how their eyes are wide and their faces are pale. "What is it?"

Adam, with trembling fingers, hands me the burnt paper.

I glance at the paper and read them, my eyes growing wide as I read the paper's words. They are only eight simple words, but they send ice running through my veins and horror rocking me to my core.

Eight words that just jeopardized this mission of taking down Chase Davenport. Of Chase and I falling in love with each other.

_I Know Your Secret, Adam and Bree Parker._

**A/N: Uh-oh! Whoever set off this bomb knows about Adam and Bree's real lives. (AKA their government work.) Anyway, if you enjoyed, please review, follow and favorite. This was a filler chapter, but I think that I did okay. Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Please enjoy this chapter. :) Hope you enjoy, guys. I own nothing, as usual.**

I just numbly stare at the burnt paper with the six words scrawled on them, carefully in the middle of the paper with black ink, my mind whirling at a hundred miles an hour, making everything blurry and confusing.

Holy crap, someone knows who Adam and I are, our undercover work, the AISI, the mission to take Chase Davenport down, _everything_.

"Guys..." Chase's voice is laced with confusion and fear, and he frowns a little bit. "What did it mean, _I Know Your Secret, Adam and Bree Parker_?"

"It's nothing." Adam replies too quickly, shooting me a worried glance that screams that's anything but _nothing_. "It's probably just to scare us."

Yeah, well, whoever did this did a good freaking job of trying to scare us.

I nod, taking a deep breath to calm myself down, stuffing the note in my pocket so I can examine it later with Adam.

_I Know Your Secret, Adam and Bree Parker._

_I Know Your Secret, Adam and Bree Parker._

_I Know Your Secret, Adam and Bree Parker._

The words keep replaying in my head, over and over and over again.

_I Know Your Secret, Adam and Bree Parker._

How does this person know the real us? How? We're very, very careful on what we do, either when Adam and I are on undercover missions or not.

_I Know Your Secret, Adam and Bree Parker._

Who is he? Who is this man? And how the in the hell does he know who we are?

_I Know Your Secret, Adam and Bree Parker._

"We need to go." I say in a hard voice.

Chase frowns. "Go? Go where?"

"Anywhere but here. Away from here." Without waiting for a reply, I grab the back of Adam's shirt collar and drag him away, Chase quickly following behind us.

Adam gets in the car, Chase quickly stumbling back inside the red rental car and shutting the door with a medium sized slam. I can feel the confusion coming off him in long waves, mixed with a little bit of fear as well.

Aw, he's concerned about us. How sweet. Wait, what?

I shake my head, and the thought is gone.

* * *

I grab the key from my pocket once we get up to our floor and swipe it to enter our room.

I immediately walk to my room, slam the door behind me and flop down onto my bed on my side of the room (AKA the left side, the one furthest from the bathroom and the one with the amazing view of the city) and run a hand through my hair, sighing as the words reply in my head.

_I Know Your Secret, Adam and Bree Parker._

Yeah, well, I only have one thing to say about that: I intend to find out who wrote that note and kill them, even if it kills _me_ in the process.

I hear a knock on the door, and I mutter a 'come in.'

The door swings open the reveal Chase, his eyes turning a lighter shade of brown because of the sunlight that streams through the open curtains of the room. "Hey." He says causally.

"Hi." I reply back in a lighthearted tone, trying to mask up the fear that's swirling inside my gut.

"You okay?" He asks.

I nod, hesitating for a fraction of a second. "I'm fine."

Chase shakes his head. "No. You're not."

"I'm fine, Chase." I insist, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I can see right through it." He says, walking over to me and sitting down next to me.

I scoff and roll my eyes, and a small smirk ghosts across his lips before it evaporates.

"Bree," Chase scoots closer to me, concern flickering like candle light in his eyes. "what's wrong?"

I shake my head miserably. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please tell me," he grabs my hand, and I suddenly become hyper aware of how warm his and smooth and strong his hand is. He smells like peppermint and chocolate. (Is that weird?) "I want to help."

I shake my head again, shutting him out. I stare at our interlocked hands for a while, the both of us sitting in peaceful silence.

But the words on the note still play in my head, and the note suddenly feels heavy in my pocket, like I had a lot of loose change in my pocket and its weighing me down. I resist the urge to look at the paper once again, but my fingers itch to read the note again. The words replay in my head over and over again, drowning out any other sound.

_I Know Your Secret, Adam and Bree Parker._

_I Know Your Secret, Adam and Bree Parker._

_I Know Your Secret, Adam and Bree Parker..._

* * *

"Adam, what do you think this means?" I ask once Adam and I are alone, sliding onto my bed and setting down the paper on the table next to me.

He sighs and runs a hand through his black hair. "Someone obviously knows its us, why we've come here. Do you think it might be Chase?"

I shake my head instantly. "No. He was with us the whole time. I doubt he could have set the bomb off. Maybe it was someone close to him."

He frowns. "I doubt anyone is close to him." The coldness in his voice is back. "He's a sociopath."

I exhale through my mouth and stare at the note again, running my fingertip across the bold words. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Bree, must I remind you that he's been in dozen of crimes, illegal and legal." Adam says. "Why are you defending him?"

I shrug helplessly. "I have no idea."

_Yes, Bree, _a little voice in my head says, _you do._ I rub my eyes and push the thought away irritably.

"You, out of anyone, should what kind of person he is."

"Yeah, but people change."

"For better or for worse?"

"For both." I reply back tersely.

We sit in silence.

**A/N: So this was a filler chapter, again, but there was a small Brase moment. I think Chase is getting suspicious of Adam and Bree, but he trusts them. He's come to trust them after a while. So feel free to review, follow and favorite. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Love Him, Cuff Him! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey there, everybody! This chapter is really, really short. I'm sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy anyway. There is a poll up on my profile about a possible story for Mighty Med. Here's the summary for the possible story:**

**Summary: When Mia, a girl with extraordinary bionic powers, meets Oliver and Kaz and the rest of the gang at Mighty Med, her life is tuned upside down. But, Mia has a troubled past, a scary present and dark future. Mia finds herself falling for Oliver, but her life is in danger. The FBI are after Mia, and will stop at nothing to get to her. Will the gang be able to keep Mia safe? (OCC & AU)**

**Please check it out the poll on my profile you think it would be interesting, or just tell me in a review.**

**Anyway, I will begin to reply to your reviews, so yeah. (By the way, my OFC from my Yours series, Mia, will reply too! If you don't know who she is, you may want to check out my Yours/Subject Mia series so you won't be confused. "Yeah, please don't hesitate to ask me a question about anything, regarding any story of Mia-Teresa-Davenport's. I don't bite."**

**Shoutout/reply time! :3.**

**Replies:**

**vampirehunter22****: Leo and Tasha had nothing to do with the exploding house, or the note. The note was placed there intentionally for Adam, Bree, and Chase to see. Whoever wrote it must be close to Adam and Bree, and know everything about them, including their undercover work for the American Inter Service Intelligence. It's a good theory, but Leo and Tasha don't know about Adam and Bree's real life, the AISI one. Hope that clears that up.**

**Enjoy this chapter of Love Him, Cuff Him!**

"Adam, what the in the _hell _are you doing?"

Adam decided it would be a good idea to do a headstand, which, by the way, in case your wondering, wasn't a very good idea.

"I was bored." He replies, falling down on his back gently before standing up and sinking into the couch.

"Yeah, I get that, but- You know what never mind."

Chase smirks. "Come on, Bree."

I frown. "Chase, where are we going?"

"Just," he grabs my hand, pulling me close to him, "come on."

I follow him out of the room and to the darkened lobby, and I can see him smile through the darkness. A light.

"Chase-" I breathe, "what are you doing?"

"Bree, I am in love with you." He says softly.

"Chase..." I say.

"I'm in love with you, Bree. And I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, that the stars will burn out eventually and everything left in the universe will die eventually, and I am in love with you."

I smile and kiss his cheek. "I am in love with you too, Chase Davenport."

He cups my face with his hands and our lips connect.


End file.
